Love & Lucky
by Zara Hart
Summary: It's been two months since they started this best friends with benefits agreement and neither were ready or willing to step it up one more notch. After all, Lucy was too scared to admit her feelings, and Natsu… well Natsu was too dense to realize that this possessive, all-encompassing feeling he gets whenever he's around her is love. [Modern A/U] Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Slow Cooking

Love and Lucky

Summary: It's been two months since they started this best friends with benefits agreement and neither were ready or willing to step it up one more notch. After all, Lucy was too scared to admit her feelings, and Natsu… well Natsu was too dense to realize that this possessive, all-encompassing feeling he gets whenever he's around her is love [Modern A/U].

 _Zara's Note: Hello all! It's me again with a different story this time._ Love and Lucky _will essentially be a series of **lemons** , but with a plot connecting each one; so if smut isn't really your thing, I wouldn't suggest reading this. Also, please heed the rating label and read with your own discretion; if you're too young, stay away. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Slow Cooking

Cooking was never Lucy's forte, but she loved doing it all the same.

Growing up in a mansion with maids and cooks and butlers doing everything for her, Lucy Hearfilia never had the opportunity to learn the culinary arts, especially with her mother dying so young. It was only when she had left the stifling confines of her ivory tower that she had been able to finally experience all the little quirks of a normal life.

She cut the carrots and potatoes into large quarters, and checked the beef cooking in the pot. She was cooking beef stew today, one of Natsu's favourites.

Natsu was Lucy's best friend. They had met six years ago in freshman year at Magnolia University. It was Welcome Week when Natsu had literally barreled straight into her life, and she was couldn't be more grateful for the moment when he collided with her on his skateboard, sending her cell phone flying out of her hands and into the fountain. Despite their rough first start, she honestly didn't know what she would do without him in her life.

Cutting open a chunk of beef with a steak knife to determine if the inside was cooked, she began adding the vegetables she had previously cut up.

University had been the most amazing, liberating experience for Lucy. Not only had she met so many different people, people who she would consider friends for the rest of her life, she had really found her place in the world, her passion. Since graduating a few years ago, Lucy had gotten a job for the Magnolia Times, one of the biggest newspaper names in all of Fiore. To say she was happy with her life was an understatement.

She stirred the pot slowly, allowing memories to wash over her.

Lucy had been working as a low level employee for the first year, doing such menial tasks as photocopying and mail delivery. However, she worked hard over the subsequent months, enough that the editor in chief had recognized her potential and offered her a position as a full time investigative reporter. It was the best feeling, knowing that she had accomplished so much without the name Heartfilia providing her footholds. She had made it all on her own.

The only way her life could get any better was if she got a boyfriend.

Adding some spices and cream to her beef mixture, she thought about her recent relationship status. It wasn't like she particularly wanted or needed a boyfriend. She had her friends after all, and they were a handful of drama enough to last her the rest of her life. Not to mention her best friend, who whined and pouted every time she couldn't hang out with him. She just thought it would be nice to have someone to spend all the happy times with.

Then again, if that's what she really wanted, she had Natsu already. He used to argue that with her, whenever she used to complain about not having a boyfriend, that he was already enough and that she didn't have a need for anyone else. In the beginning of their friendship, if he ever said things like that, she would blush. But over time, that feeling of giddy embarrassment wore away; that was just how he was, saying whatever he truly felt without realizing how it might sound. No, now Lucy was used to his childish possession over her, how he hoarded her like child hoarded his toys.

And Natsu _was_ there for all the happy times. In fact, the night she was promoted was probably the happiest of them all and he was the first one she told. He had been so great that day, making it all about her. He gathered all their friends, calling them out to Fairy Tail, their favourite bar, ordering her drinks one by one and making sure everyone knew how proud of her he was. And that night, when he followed her back to her apartment as per usual (she had even given him his own key with how frequently he stayed over), something happened that would forever change their friendship.

They had sex.

It was hot and heady and drunken, and Lucy was so afraid, when she woke up that morning, that she had lost her best friend. But of course, as if something like sex would ever scare away the man who so carefully integrated himself into every facet of her life. It wasn't awkward at all; in fact, Natsu told her he actually quite liked it.

So they did it again. And again.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was Lucy's best friend… with benefits.

Though their group of friends would always joke around by saying Lucy and Natsu were meant to be, that they bickered like an old married, that they were pretty much dating, they had no idea how close to the truth they really were. But they weren't dating, Lucy didn't want them to start dating. She was comfortable just having him as her best friend. And having sex with him, lots and lots of amazing sex with him. And it was their dirty, little secret.

At her feet, Happy the cat rubbed up against her calves before jetting off into another room. Happy wasn't technically her cat; he was really Natsu's but the man would spend most of his time at her apartment anyways, she offered to just let him keep him there.

She added corn starch to thicken the liquid in the pot.

Suddenly, she felt warm hands encircle her waist, arms just below her breasts, underneath her apron. She hadn't heard him come in, but she knew immediately whom it was.

"Smells good," Natsu murmured in her long golden hair, taking a good long whiff. He smelled of pine and fire; he must have been on the construction site of one of his building designs today. "You smell better."

Lucy smiled and basked in his warmth. Despite the new intimacy between them, the fact that Lucy felt the safest in Natsu's arm never changed. She laid her smaller hand on his tanned skin and hummed in response, acknowledging his presence.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, his low baritone voice turning husky, sending shockwaves over her breasts and heading straight down. She continued stirring her pot.

"Beef stew," Lucy replied, sighing as Natsu shifted his head lower to press sensual kisses along the side of her neck. Allowing the display of affection, she tiled her head to provide him with more access to her pale flesh and nearly melted in a puddle of goo.

"Sounds _delicious_ ," he hissed the word in her ear and Lucy swooned internally. Honestly, her best friend would be the death of her – or at least, the death of her house if he kept this up.

Elbowing him ever so gently in the ribs to get him to back up and allow her some breathing space to cool down, Lucy looked over her shoulder to chastise him. "Natsu, stop distracting me! If I don't pay attention to what I'm doing, we'll burn the house down."

Natsu's shit-eating grin was the only thing she could see before he swooped down to steal a playful kiss from her lips, teeth tugging at her bottom lip before he let go. Lucy was sure she could see stars and Natsu could probably tell, for he merely laughed. "Cook later, let's have some fun right now."

He pulled her even closer to his body, pressing his pelvis against her backside and Lucy let out a gasp when she felt something hard prod against her ass. As if on reflex, she pushed back on it, grinding against him before moving foreword and away. Behind her, Natsu growled and she smirked.

"I can't right now, Natsu. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too."

"But Luuuucy!" he whined, and she could practically hear his pout. Stifling a giggle, Lucy was glad to see that underneath all his sexiness, he was still her goofy, childish best friend.

"No buts," she said, trying to be stern. "Dinner first, then we'll do whatever you want later."

There was a pause behind her and Lucy couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was probably scheming something. Try as she might, she was never able to convince him _not_ to do something he wanted to do.

"Okay."

Lucy nearly dropped her ladle in shock and attempted to turn around to check if he was okay, or at least see his facial expression, but Natsu never released his hold on her. In fact, he probably tightened it. "That's it? Just an 'okay'?"

She could feel his shrug. "Well yeah, you're right, I _am_ hungry."

Lucy didn't reply. She didn't want to admit it, but she was slightly disappointed. She was expecting more persuasion on his part, like he usually did. However, Lucy didn't voice her thoughts out loud. She still had a full pot of meat cooking on high on her stove.

And still, Natsu never let go.

"Alright, well, if you understand, can you let me go?"

"Nope."

For the second time, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see a sly, smug grin plastered on his face. "What?"  
"It's okay, just keep cooking. I just want to hold you like this."

Lucy groaned, while her heart contradicted her and sped up. "Natsu, I said…"

"I know," he cut her off, chuckling. "Don't worry, we'll save the real fun for later."

And before she could protest any more, he pushed his pelvis forward again, rocking against her backside in gentle strokes, causing Lucy's breath to hitch and body to quake in anticipation. Choosing to ignore him instead of rising to his challenge, Lucy refocused on her pot, stirring clockwise a couple more rounds before lifting the ladle to her lips to taste it.

 _Needs some salt and pepper_.

She reached across the counter for the salt and peppershakers, ignoring Natsu's new roaming hands.

One hand shifted up slightly, cupping the underside of Lucy's left breast gently, while the other slid down south to stroke the inside of her bare thigh. Panting a bit while handling the shakers with trembling hands, she unconsciously pushed back to meet his teasing thrusts.

"Natsu," she whispered hotly, feeling much warmer than she had been earlier. Resisting the urge to forget about her stew and give in to his lustful temptations, Lucy grinded the salt, adding a generous amount to the pot. Probably too much without realizing it.

Natsu's head returned to her neck to nip at the flesh. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving into the sensations before switching to the peppershaker, adding what was probably too little pepper. _Damn this distracting man_.

"You don't even realize how sexy you look, Luce," he murmured in her ear, voice dripping in hunger. The hand on her breast squeezed the nipple poking through the tight confines of her thin, white tank, and the other hand was stroking higher and higher until it rested on her covered mound. Panting in heat, Lucy bucked forward, trying to regain focus on her task. What was she doing again _?_

 _Oh right, the stew._

"You can't just go around cooking, looking like this and not expect to get jumped," he continued to hiss in her ear, and Lucy lifted the spoon to taste test her creation again. It was too salty, wasn't it? What was stew supposed to taste like?

"What do you mean?" she moaned as he rocked against her while simultaneously pushing against her front.

"Wearing the tightest top and shortest, booty shorts; you probably wanted this didn't you. You wanted me to grab you right when I got in the doorway."

Lucy moaned louder as Natsu sucked at the vertex where her neck and shoulder met, and without realizing it, the hand fondling her breasts had somehow found its way under her shirt, searing the skin it touched and stretching the fabric taut against her neglected nipple.

"You're not even wearing a bra," he raked his teeth across her skin, and she bucked into his hand.

 _Just stir the pot. Just stir the pot._

She repeated the phrase in her head like a mantra.

"I never wear a bra at home," she tried to counter, though her voice came out a lot more breathless than she had meant to. His hand at her core began to rub against her clit through the fabric and Lucy screamed softly at the white, hot pleasure that coursed through her.

"That's why this happens all the time," he chuckled darkly, rubbing harder. She moaned wantonly.

 _Stir the pot, just keep stirring_.

"Lucy, you're practically dripping for me," he groaned against her skin, grinding his erection harder against her. "I can feel how wet you are. You want me just as bad as I want you. You can't help but picture it as I fuck you against the fridge, or on the counter. Probably both."

And with that mental picture in her mind, Lucy panted, pushing against his hand on her pussy in erratic thrusts. He had to stop, she wasn't going to last.

He switched his hand to her other breast to kneed at the smooth mound and Lucy took the opportunity to lift a little chunk of beef to her lips to take a bite.

 _Was it cooked? It probably was, right?_

Just then, the hand at the junction between her thighs left her, her body cooling at the absence. However, it returned almost as quickly with a second hand, both pushing against the clothing covering her core. Where had the second hand come from? The one at her breast was still there. Belatedly, she realized he hand grabbed her own left hand, guiding it as they fingered her.

"Lucy," he growled, biting the shell of her ear. She would have probably been embarrassed by all the needy sounds that escaped her if not for the fact that she had completely given in to his advances, cooking forgotten. "Are you done cooking yet?"

And then their fingers were suddenly pushing her underwear aside, thrusting their index fingers inside her snatch in one sharp stroke. Lucy keened, thrusting against their joint hands while the hardness at her back pressed forward at the same time.

Faster their hands went, penetrating her deep in her core. Her free hand, having let go of the spoon stirring her pot, grabbed hold of his forearm tightly, steadying herself for fear of her legs giving way beneath her. The pleasure their joint fingers gave her left her seeing stars, and she could already feel the beginning of her ascension into absolute bliss.

Faster he rocked against her, the fingers in her pussy getting accompanied by his middle finger as the hands at her breasts moved out of her shirt and up her body, brushing over her exposed neck. And suddenly, there were two fingers entering her panting mouth, and she sucked them on reflex.

The pleasure bombarded her senses, and the higher she went towards release, the harder it was to think straight. The tangy taste in her mouth from his fingers left her practically gushing on their hands, and she was left to palm her own breast in lust, pulling at her nipple. She needed release, she needed something to push her over the edge.

And then a thumb pushed against her clit, and she was falling, vision going white as she slid into the vast chasm of paradise, fluid leaking from her opening and sliding down her inner thighs. He continued his assault on her mouth and pussy, letting her ride her orgasm out as long as she needed.

When her eyes refocused, she realized he had let her go completely and she was surprised she could hold her own weight. Quickly turning off the stove and pushing the pot off the heat (she hope the food had finished cooking, though it was probably overcooked by now), she turned around to glare at her best friend.

However, she couldn't stay mad for long when he stared proudly back at her, the top half of his body completely bare, his shirt discarded somewhere across the floor for Happy to scratch at. Her eyes raked over his toned, tanned body, appreciating the view. He grinned at her, clearly enjoying the feeling of her checking him out. Hey eyes stopped at the bulge in his dark jeans, and she licked her lips in anticipation. His growl at the sight brought her eyes back up to his face. He looked just about ready to ravish her.

Natsu stepped close to her again, pulling her sideways and away from the hot stove by the hips, leaning her against the cool countertop and smirking at her. Heart thundering in her chest, Lucy spoke, trying to sound stern.

"Natsu, I told you I was cooking! What if something happened?"

"It didn't though, did it?" he laughed, pressing their pelvises together and she inhaled sharply, feeling the hard planes of his body. "Besides, I let you cook and you were clearly enjoying it." He swayed their bodies side-to-side, then front and back and Lucy suddenly couldn't remember what exactly it was she was reprimanding him for.

"And now you're done cooking," he continued slyly, his hands on her back, slowly pulling at the strings of her apron to undo them. The flimsy fabric fell off her neck and was caught between their bodies, but Natsu quickly pulled his hips back, letting the fabric fall to the floor before thrusting against her harder than before, his rough arousal meeting her heat with one less layer between them. She moaned, grinding against him as well, spreading her leaking fluids across the inner parts of her thigh. "So we can play now. If I'm not mistaken, I promised you a good fuck against the fridge. And then the counter."

Lucy gushed again. Her shorts and underwear were completely soaked but she didn't mind. She was going to take them off anyways. As if reading her mind, Natsu yanked down her shorts and underwear in one swift motion, before ripping her tank top in half, earning him a squeak in protest, though she couldn't bring herself to care that much; tank tops were cheap anyways.

Before Lucy could say any more, Natsu pulled her up into a searing, soul-stealing kiss, tongue already invading the deepest crevices of her mouth. She squealed at the sudden sensation just as she pushed her own appendage against his, running her tongue along the expanse of his. He groaned, pulling her flush against him as their chests touched. He put his hand under her ass, stroking and squeezing the thick flesh before he ran them lower to the undersides of her thighs, hauling her up and guiding her legs to wrap around his waist, her exposed core meeting the rough fabric of his jeans. She gasped into the kiss while he moved them to the fridge. She screamed when the cold metal hit the hot, sensitive skin of her back.

It was too much at once; every inch of his body was touching hers. And yet, it wasn't enough. She needed more, more of him. She raked her fingers over his back and he growled at the sensation. And then he was thrusting against her, their motion rattling the fridge as he ground hard and fast against her. The button on his pants hit her clit with each push, and Lucy had to break off the kiss to let out a scream, just as her second orgasm hit her.

She couldn't do it, not anymore. But Natsu's face was now near her breasts, licking and sucking and biting as he rocked her release away, and he wasn't finished with her just yet. Waiting for her screams to turn into shallow pants, Natsu pulled them away from the fridge and deposited her on the cool marble surface of the kitchen island, separating from her just enough to drop his jeans and underwear. And then he was back on her, the hot, slick flesh of his erection running along her slit has he moved against her.

"Natsu," she whimpered his name as their cores met together, flesh against flesh, for the first time that night. Had he really brought her to orgasm twice without even entering her? How could someone who acted like a five year old more often than not know how to bring a full-grown woman to her knees without even getting naked first?

"Yes Lucy?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he ground against her. She was thrashing against him, wrapping her legs around his lower back to bring him closer. She needed him, so very badly.

"Please!" She was so far gone, she was reduced to begging.

He brought his face close to hers, lips ghosting over her cheek and his breath fanned her face. Dragging his hands up to her back, lowering her ever so slowly onto the countertop, he chuckled. "Well since you asked nicely." And then he was inside her, filling her up so completely, Lucy was sure she was in heaven. There had never been any other man who had made her feel this good.

"So tight," Natsu grit out through his teeth, using his hands as leverage to pull out of her before slamming in again. Lucy screamed and moaned. Could she really handle a third orgasm? Well, it didn't seem like Natsu was giving her a choice as he sped up his pace, pounding into her like a jackhammer.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, breathless and needy. "More, Natsu."

Grunting in response, Natsu nailed her harder and Lucy could almost feel him growing just a little bit more inside of her. He was so deep now, she could feel every inch of his thick, hard cock.

And then he hit a spot deep within her that set her over the edge one final time. With a scream of his name, she came, and then he was releasing inside her right after, his cum coating her walls erotically.

Lucy must have blacked out, for when she opened her eyes again, Natsu had let her go, running a moist paper towel over her slit to clean up their mixture of fluids that rushed out of her.

"Sorry Luce, I came in you again," he apologized sheepishly, no reserves whatsoever with his language.

"It's fine," she replied, sitting up and wincing at her sore back. "You always forget the condoms anyways. I started using the pill."

Natsu gave a happy grin, stealing one last kiss from her. "Great, that means I'll never have to wear a condom again."

Lucy frowned, punching him in the shoulder. "No it doesn't baka! Stop forgetting. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Sure," Natsu countered, though she could already tell he wasn't paying attention anymore. Allowing him to help her down from the counter, Lucy's knees buckled slightly when her feet hit the floor. Looking up at him, she glared again at his smug smirk when he noticed her wobbly legs.

"You okay there Luce?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a pig. Come on and get changed, it's time for dinner."

"Hai!"

* * *

Dinner was a relatively normal event, or as normal as it could ever get between the two. They asked about the other person's day, what they did at work, which of their friends were causing mayhem this time. They made no mention of the act of sin they just committed. It was always like this after sex, they would cuddle or just hang out, but they would never discuss what just transpired. Not until the next time it happened.

When they finished eating, Natsu stood up and took their plates to the sink to wash them. That was their deal; whoever didn't cook that night had to do the dishes. It was mostly Lucy who cooked anyways, so it became habit for Natsu to just take her plates and start washing them. They had a very comfortable routine.

Lucy sat on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen island as she waited for Natsu to finish cleaning up, a glass of wine in her hand. She tried not to blush at the thought of what they had just done on it. She would need to remember to clean counter in the morning. And the fridge.

"By the way," she called to him and he looked up from his scrubbing. "Levy called me earlier to remind you about Friday night."

He looked confused. "What's Friday night?"

"Gajeel's birthday?" She rolled her eyes; of course he would forget his own cousin's birthday. "We're all going to Fairy Tail that night for some drinks.

Natsu groaned. "Ugh, do we have to?"

"Yes, we do. And no complaining. Erza and Jellal will be there; they haven't had a night out since Simon was born and I really want to see them."

Natsu groaned but didn't protest after that, lining up the dishes on the drying rack.

"Where are you going tomorrow? The office?" he asked once he had the dishes away, grabbing the dishtowel from the oven handle to wipe his wet hands.

"Actually, I'm going into Crocus in the morning to speak to one of my sources on the Oracion Seis article I'm writing," she said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Really?" he questioned in surprise, grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a long swig. Again, she fought the urge to blush when she remembered their previous activities. "I'm going into Crocus tomorrow too. I'm meeting with one of my clients there. Did you want me to give you a ride? We can meet up after for dinner."

Lucy smiled at first, and then thought about his offer. "I'm assuming that means you're sleeping over again, aren't you?"

Natsu laughed. "Of course. Where else would I go?" He finished his beer and called out for Happy, picking up the feline in both hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't know," Lucy retorted sarcastically to his retreating back, "maybe to your own house?" But instead of insisting he go home, she finished off her glass in one last gulp and hurried after him, making sure he didn't try to sleep in her bed again. Though he always did.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: So smut isn't my usual style of writing, I don't know if anyone could tell; but as a writer, I'm trying to branch out of my comfort zone and try my hand at something new. So please, leave a review and let me know how I fared. Any form of comment or criticism is welcome._

 _So like I said earlier,_ Love and Lucky _will be a series of interconnecting lemons. Most chapters will pretty much move along in this same format, so if this was too much for you, I suggest you don't continue reading this. Since M rated stories aren't usually in my repertoire (I hope this wasn't too awkwardly written or the pace wasn't too shallow), I probably won't be writing too many others in the future (maybe one or two sprinkled here or there). And hopefully, I improve as time goes on. Anyways, thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Quick Time

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Well this was a lot more well-received than I thought it would be. Again, thanks to all those who have showed their support. I'm like red in embarrassment right now by writing something like this, but again, I'm trying to expand my writing repertoire so I will forge on. Let me know if you would like me to continue! I always love reading your comments._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 2: Quick Time

Natsu was bored. How had he let Lucy drag him out here like this?

Sitting in a circle booth with no one on his left and Lucy on his right, he slouched in his spot, using his index finger to circle the rim of his half empty glass of beer.

He was grumpy because Lucy wasn't paying attention to him, and instead was in a very animated conversation with Levy, his cousin's girlfriend, on her other side. Beside the petite bookworm, his cousin Gajeel was listening to whatever odd story his best friend Juvia was telling him, hand flying and nearly smacking Gray Fullibuster in the face.

Besides Lucy, Natsu would probably consider Gray his best friend, even though they fought like cats and dogs. The truth was, they grew up together. To their luck, good or bad he didn't know, they had been in the same class every year since kindergarten. It was hard not to consider him a friend when he was always fucking there.

Gajeel grew up in Oshibana, and Natsu only ever saw his cousin during big family holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving. He had even been introduced to Juvia several times, who had been Gajeel's constant playmate. Or rather, the only person in their entire Primary, Middle and High Schools who wasn't afraid of the guy.

Their worlds only collided 6 years ago, when they all applied to the same University.

MagU wasn't Natsu's first choice of school, but Erza, his old neighbour who was two years older than him and Gray, decided to take it upon herself to get them accepted. She felt that, if he would only just apply himself, he could go far in life. So she forced her way into their high school life by self-proclaiming herself their tutor and made them come over everyday to force them to do homework. If they ever tried to skip a session, she would hunt them down with a metal bat. No seriously, she would use a bat on them.

Their parents of course thought Erza was the perfect angel, helping their idiot sons get into one of the best universities in Fiore. Little did they know.

Magnolia, however, was where everything coalesced, and the balance of their lives started to shift into place. It was where they had made all the friends that they had today, where they learned and grew, and where he had met Lucy. The one person Natsu couldn't live without. So he couldn't be too mad at Erza for it.

From where he was sitting, he watched as Juvia's exuberance caused her hand to fly smack dab into Gray's face while Gajeel roared in laughter. Juvia started to apologize profusely but Gray merely shrugged her off, rolling her eyes as he rubbed at the spot she hit.

Gray and Juvia weren't dating, or so Natsu had been told. Back in University, Juvia used to have the biggest crush on the dumb stripper, trailing after him and professing her undying love every chance she got. Over the years, Juvia had settled down, even making friends with the other girls that Gray was friends with (i.e. Lucy, who Juvia used to consider as a love rival). On Gray's part, he denied ever having feelings for the overemotional girl, though Natsu suspected he was lying to himself.

There were certain instances that Natsu caught sight of that alluded to his suspicions. Sometimes, he would catch his friend staring at Juvia. Just staring. Natsu didn't even think he ever really noticed it, but he would stare, just like he was doing right now, a blank expression on his face. Natsu had no clue what he was thinking of at times like these.

Gray would always somehow be sitting beside her. Again, Natsu didn't think it was a conscious movement, but there they were, side by side as per usual.

And not to mention how "not" jealous he would get whenever Juvia talked to Gray's stepbrother Lyon.

 _Not dating, my ass_.

Shifting his head, Natsu looked at Lucy. The two of them were different. Sure, they spent every waking (and sleeping, now that he thought about it) moment together, but she was his best friend. It's only natural to want to spend all your time with you best friend.

He smiled at the way she lit up when discussing some new book sequel she was reading with Levy. Natsu could, grudgingly, admit that Levy was Lucy's other best friend. They had met in Literature 101 in freshman year, and stayed friends ever since, being able to talk to each other about things that they could only talk to with another girl. Unfortunately, girls apparently needed others like them to be friends with as well.

The dim lights of Fairy Tail glinted off Lucy's golden hair, casting a glow over her face. The way her eyes crinkled as she laughed made Natsu's heart warm, and he wanted to laugh with her. She was always the light in his world, chasing the darkness away with her compassion and kindness. And yet, when she brought out her fierce sass, she was incredibly sexy, the ultimate package.

He would never forget the first day their friendship rose to the ultimate peak. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he should have been to suddenly want to sleep with his best friend, but the way Lucy moaned for him and responded readily to his touches sent the strangest tingle of yearning through him. He couldn't get enough of her after that. And the fact that Lucy trusted him so completely with her body made Natsu shiver in awe. What did he ever do to deserve someone like her as his best friend?

Suddenly, her eyes turned to his.

"Natsu?" she murmured quietly to him. Startled out of his thoughts, he focused on her. "You're staring at me again."

He blinked, before a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Oh, was I?" he asked. "I didn't notice." She gave him a weird look before focusing her attention to the group at large. They were talking about several of their friends who had yet to arrive, the most noticeable of which was Erza and her husband, Jellal.

"She actually just sent me a text," Levi said, clicking the home button of her smartphone to read it off. "They just dropped Simon off with Wendy and they're on their way."

Wendy was Natsu's little sister who was still in junior year of high school.

"Finally!" Gray huffed, leaning back and draping his arm across the back of the booth, behind Juvia's head. "I was so sure they'd bail on us again."

"That's what happens when you're married, Gray," Levi countered, smirking. "Not everyone is destined for bachelor life like you." The man looked affronted but choose not to comment as he took a sip of his beer.

"What about the others?" Lucy asked. He could feel her warmth radiating from beside him, sitting so close they were arm to arm and thigh to thigh. She shifted slightly, the bare skin exposed from her black mini skirt brushing against his jean-clad thigh.

"Laxus, Mira and her siblings are actually cake testing right now," Levi informed them. Laxus Dreyer, probably the scariest person Natsu had ever met (aside from Erza of course), had just proposed to his long time girlfriend, the beautiful and ever gentle Mirajane Strauss. How on earth the biggest douchebag on the planet landed the group sweetheart, Natsu had no idea.

"Cana-san is here," Juvia informed them and Lucy looked confused. "Juvia saw her earlier when she first arrived, in a drinking contest with Bacchus, Juvia thinks."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Of course she was.

"Where are you boyfriends?" Gajeel asked Levi, a mocking smirk on his lips.

Levi rolled her eyes. "Jet and Droy didn't want to come, though they wouldn't tell me why." She eyed him suspiciously and Gajeel let out a "gihi".

Beside him, Lucy fidgeted again, crossing her legs underneath the table. Natsu's eyes trailed downward, fixing on the expanse of skin that was exposed to him when her skirt rode up. He licked his lips; there was no way anyone that sexy could be real, let alone his best friend. There was just no way.

Lucy leaned away from him slightly to whisper in Levi's ear, probably to tease her about her idiotic boyfriend, and his eyes trail upward as the underside of her ass was revealed. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose. When she situated herself back beside Natsu, a playful smirk on her face, she uncrossed her legs and he fixated on the little gap between her thighs.

Giving into the temptation, Natsu reached forward, sliding his palm just barely over the top of her fleshy thigh. Beside him, Lucy's breath hitched almost imperceptibly, but Natsu could hear it. He was always in tune with her every reaction.

She turned to give him a wide-eyed, confounded look and he just grinned back at her lazily, moving his hand to rest on the inner side of her thigh. Her eyes went molten, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. Feeling the moist warmth radiating from her core, Natsu could feel himself harden slightly in his pants.

 _Fuck, maybe this was a bad idea_.

But he couldn't stop there; he was already too invested, needing to feel her again, any part of her. So he rubbed circles in her skin with the pad of his thumb, dangerously close to a place where it would be completely inappropriate to touch in public. Lucy fidgeted, eyeing him with a strange look, as if she wanted to glare at him, but couldn't find the will to.

He altered the way he sat in the booth to better hide his wandering hands and lifted his free hand to rest under his chin, supporting his head as he stared amusedly at Lucy. Seeming to come to her senses, the thighs he was caressing pinched together, trapping his hand and stopping his movements. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. Did she really think that would stop him? Didn't she know by now that, by getting in the way of what he wanted, he would stop at nothing to get it? She definitely did. Which means she was practically begging him to ravish her.

He looked away from her and looked to the person who was currently contributing to the conversation, pretending to listen as Lucy loosened her thighs, probably thinking he had lost interest. Oh how wrong she was.

With the new, miniscule bit of space he was granted, he attacked, swifter than she could protest. Natsu moved his hand right up to her pussy, covered only by the flimsy fabric of her thong, and pushed against it, inserting a finger inside of her through her underwear.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed softly, jumping in her seat as the group looked at her. She reddened in either embarrassment or arousal.

"Lucy, you okay?" Gray asked her and Natsu started to pump his finger. She thrust against the offending appendage slightly before focusing on the question.

"W-what? Oh um, yeah. I… uh, I just hit my knee against the table leg. Sorry."

Gray shrugged, and the group resumed their conversation.

Turning to face him again, she leaned in close to his ear, giving him surround sound to her breathy moans and wonton pants. He was suddenly _very_ hard.

"Natsu," she hissed, clutching at his forearm to get him to stop, but he was stronger, shrugging her hand away and using his thumb to press against her clit. He was sure she had meant to sound threatening, but all he could hear was her need for him. She was so damn sexy.

And when a gush of fluid coated his fingers, stopped only by the barrier of her thong, he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"You're wet right now, you know that Luce?" he murmured in her hair so that only she could hear. "Does this turn you on? Getting fingered by me in front of all our friends?"

Lucy grabbed his own thigh, covered by his jeans, squeezing tightly. "Ngh," she bit out, trying to muffle the sounds she made. She had long since given up trying to stop him, and instead focused on not getting caught.

That wouldn't do. He wanted to hear her scream for him.

Retracting his finger, Natsu pinched her clit through her underwear with his thumb and forefinger and Lucy gasped, drawing the group's attention again.

"U-uh, I just realized… I have to call my dad," Lucy lied swiftly, her thighs pressing together again, but Natsu had already took back his hand. "He left me a message."

The others didn't comment, and Lucy turned to Natsu, full on glaring. "Excuse me Natsu, I need to get out of the booth." There was a bite to her voice that he couldn't help but grin at.

"That's okay, I need to go to the bathroom anyways," he replied easily, smiling wider when she scowled.

"Be right back guys," he announced, when he stood, allowing Lucy to scurry past him while he adjusted his jacket to hide his hard on.

"You're not too scared to go to the bathroom by yourself, are you? Do you need a piss buddy like the good ol' days?" Gajeel mocked him and Natsu rolled his eyes, already walking away.

"I was five, asshole," he yelled over his shoulder, leisurely making his way to the restrooms. Entering the little hallway that led to the lavatories, he wondered where Lucy was. Should he just walk into the girl's washroom?

He was saved from having to make the decision when a blank, unlabeled door opened and a hand pulled him inside, and his nose was immediately bombarded with the scent of Windex and floor cleaner. The feeble light in the room wasn't very bright, but he could only just make out the flushed face of his best friend.

"What the fuck was that?" she hissed at him, thighs squeezed together, trying to find release.

"Don't worry," he replied easily, using his fingers to hook onto the belt loops of her skirt and pulled her close to him, allowing her to feel how much she had turned him on. "I know you liked it."

"Like hell I did," Lucy snapped, ready to smack him in the shoulder and storm out, but Natsu was too quick for her, spinning them around so her back hit the door and covered her mouth with his. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, biting it gently, before releasing her. Her eyes were closed, and he could only just see the red flush that receded down her neck and into her plunging cleavage. Smirking, he licked down her chest, pulling at the neckline to stick his face between her breasts and suck.

Lucy gasped, clutching his hair and pulling, softly enough that he knew she didn't actually want him to stop. Pulling his fingers from the belt loops, he reached down to her thigh again, the reason why all this started, and trailed his hands upwards between the thighs and straight into her core, sliding upwards against her slit to gather fluid.

Her eyes shot forward, golden hair sticking to her face.

Taking back his hands, he watched her watch him as he lifted his fingers to examine the sticky fluid before popping them into his mouth, eyes never leaving hers as he sucked on them. She moaned softly, eyes darkening in lust.

"You sure about that Lucy?" he whispered huskily, taking his fingers out of his mouth to grab her hands and raise them above their heads against the door, pushing his pelvis into hers. "Because you definitely taste like you enjoyed it."

"Natsu," Lucy wined, bucking her hips to meet his generous erection. "We can't."

"But we both want to," he argued, bringing his lips to graze her neck. He started to grind against her, meeting her dry thrusts with his own.

"No, we…"

"It's okay, I guess we'll just have to be quick then."

And he didn't give her a chance to argue back before he spun her around so her back pressed up against his front, both of them facing the door. He guided her hands to palm the wood in front of her then stepped back, pulling her hips back to align with his. Bending her over while the door supported her weight, he pushed the fabric of her skirt up and tugged on the thong from behind. Lucy screamed when the fabric rubbed against her clit and he pulled it side to side to garner more friction, before completely ripping it away.

"Natsu!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder in protest. "What am I supposed to wear for the rest of the night? I can't just sit around without any underwear on!"

He pocketed the ripped and soaked garment. "You can hardly call that underwear. Besides, just the very thought of that is making me go crazy." And to prove his point, he pushed his clothed hips against her bare bottom. He was impossibly hard now. Undoing the button and zipper of his pants, he tugged down his boxers just enough to allow his erection free, slipping it through her thighs to slide against her slit.

"Just the thought of being inside you gets me so excited," he mumbled in her ear, reaching in front of her to tug at her clit. Lucy keened. "But thinking about the fact that you'll be sitting with our friends, no underwear on and leaking cum out of your pussy, that's enough to drive me insane."

Then he reached down and guided his member into her core, her groans like a chorus of angels in his ear. "And to top it all off, knowing that it was me who did this to you." He fully sheathed inside of her and Lucy cried out. "Knowing that it's my cum spilling out of you." He pulled back. "Knowing that all other men will want what only I can have." He slammed into her.

"Natsu!"

"That's right, call my name."

And then he was grabbing her hips and rutting into her, and she was a moaning mess underneath him. She was so hot, so tight, so completely Lucy. He needed to feel all of her. He leaned forward against her back, his hands finding hers against the wood of the door and intertwined their fingers. And when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on the side of her neck suddenly, the walls around him clamped down like a vice and Lucy was screaming her release, allowing Natsu to let go inside of her, white hot pleasure coursing through his veins.

How long had they been in there? His vision blackened slightly and when he came to, he was still inside her but they were on the ground. Their legs must have given up.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned, shifting so that she could get off his lap. "You came in me again."

Natsu frowned. "You said you were on the pill."

"I am, but I don't have underwear anymore, baka, and I'm all wet."

He cackled. "That was the point."

She turned around to face him, rolling her eyes.

"So? Where did my panties go? I can't very well leave them in here."

He patted his pocket subtly where his treasure lay without her knowing.

"I dunno, guess I lost them."

She groaned, but didn't say much else, standing up to readjust herself. Damn, she was just too sexy.

"I'll head back first. The others will get suspicious if we go together."

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead." And then she was gone, and he was left alone to grin to himself.

Yup, his best friend was definitely the best.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: Heh, Gray and Natsu are a lot more similar than either of them would like to admit, wouldn't you think? Anyways, hope you liked that and it wasn't too inappropriate or cliché or anything. Though, I guess that's the whole point of my series right? But yeah, please continue to follow or favourite my stories, and show your support by reviewing!_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **FitBit**_ _(wonder if you can guess what the theme is)_


	3. Chapter 3: FitBit

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Oh my goodness, thank you to everyone for your support once again. As embarrassing as it is, I love that there are so many of you who like this story. Please don't hesitate to send me a review; those are my favourite part!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 3: FitBit

"Is that the best you can do Matchstick?" Jeez, you burn down your high school chemistry lab _one time_ and then suddenly you're a pyro.

"Shut up you fucking popsicle," Natsu snapped at his friend, glaring out of the corner of his eye. "Like you could keep up with me, even on your best day."

Gray glared right back, pumping his arms to run a bit faster. "Says the guy who lost the last five times."

During the weekends, Natsu and Gray had the odd tradition of going running together. Since high school, the two boys would wake up at the crack of dawn, throw on some gear and go for a run around town, circling through central park a few times, before winding down just before they hit home. In all honesty, it was just an excuse to have a competition, most days turning into some kind of race to see who was fastest.

"You beat me twice," Natsu corrected, easily speeding up to match his pace with Gray's. "And the only reason you did was because I was distracted."

"Yeah, probably thinking about Lucy."

Natsu almost face planted. _Almost_.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he growled, trying to ignore the smug smirk on his rival's face.

"You know what it means," Gray snickered and Natsu shot out a fist to bash him on the side of his face. "Ow, what the fuck Flame Brain."

"As if you're one to talk," Natsu growled, not completely evading the elbow that was jabbed into his ribs. "Seen Juvia lately?"

"So what if I have?" Gray retorted, refusing to look at him as just the barest of pinks coloured the tips of his ears. "We're friends."

As they passed, a few people would stop and stare at the punches being thrown but Natsu and Gray were used to this. This was actually pretty tame compared to their usual brawls.

"Please Gray," Natsu rolled his eyes. They were nearing the fountain, their usual water break spot. Beside him, his friend slowed down when it came into view and Natsu took the opportunity to run in front of him and turn around, jogging backwards as they ribbed at each other. "You've practically been pining after her since senior year."

Gray's eyes bugged out. "What the hell? No I haven't."

This time, it was Natsu's turn to snicker. "Are you kidding me? You practically fuck her with your eyes whenever you see her."

"Hey," Gray snapped, launching himself forward to land a blow to Natsu's jaw. "Shut your mouth. That's Juvia you're talking about."

"You're the one who's doing it," Natsu sneered back, rubbing his jaw where he was hit. "Jeez, can you calm down. I'm just telling you what I'm seeing."

"I don't want to be lectured by the guy who doesn't even realize he's in love with his best friend."

Natsu recoiled in jest. "Hey now, I don't swing that way. And even if I did, you're not really my type."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot."

With both of them having stopped for a break, Natsu pulled out his water bottle and drained nearly two thirds of the cool liquid. The August sun was scorching, leaving their bodies baking in the heat. Using a bit of the remaining water, he squirted some onto his head, shaking the excess liquid out of his unusually pink hair.

"So did you end up bagging that big shot client you were talking about last week?" Gray asked after they were able to catch their breath.

"You mean Hisui Mato?"

Gray gaped. "As in the daughter of Toma Mato? The richest guy in Fiore?"

Natsu smirked. "Yeah that's her. I find out this week."

"Damn," said Gray, clearly impressed. "I can't believe you might be designing the house for Fiore's princess."

"And her fiancé," Natsu added, smug.

Natsu was an architect, working for his friend Cana's father's architectural firm, Guildarts Designs. Not to be conceited, but he was pretty good, and he was definitely Guildarts' favourite. He was asked to pitch her a design a few weeks ago and he had only recently completed it, showing Hisui and her fiancé, Arcadios, his ideas for their gorgeous, three story modern Victorian home last Wednesday.

"Where do they want it built?" Gray asked, as they came to the silent understanding to start running again. They passed the fountain and followed the trail that lead out of the park and back to the busy city streets. "Crocus?"

"Yeah. I guess daddy doesn't want his little girl moving too far away."

Gray made a noncommittal sound, and they continued running in silence.

If Natsu were to be honest with himself, he was actually pretty nervous about the deal. If he was able to bag _the_ Hisui Mato as a client, it would really help to put his name out there and he would start getting more and more design requests. And though he usually hated to praise his own work (except if it was to Gajeel and Gray), he had to admit that the design he created for the engaged couple's new home was one of his best works yet. He had spent 9 days slaving over the design; 9 days of nothing but a pen, paper and laptop. In the end, Lucy marveled at the house, but it was all down to the client. If they were pleased, he would be landing the most important job of his life.

"Are you going to Lucy's again?" Gray asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. They were nearing Strawberry Street, Lucy's neighborhood.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah. Want to come up? If I bug her enough, maybe Lucy will make us pancakes."

Gray rolled his eyes again. "You _would_ go around inviting other people to someone else's apartment.

His grin grew wider. "Lucy wouldn't care."

"I'm pretty sure she would. Anyways, maybe next time. I'm actually having breakfast with Juvia later, but do you think Lucy would mind if I come up for a second a take a piss?"

"Juvia again?" Natsu teased and Gray scowled.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Yeah yeah," he waved him off. They came to a stop in front of the large apartment complex. "It's okay, just come up."

They rode the elevator to the condos on the 16th floor and got out, veering right to stop by Lucy's apartment. _I hope she's awake_ , Natsu thought as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

"You have keys to her place?" Gray asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Well yeah. I think she got tired of having to replace the lock each week after I broke in." Gray shot him an incredulous look, but Natsu ignored him, putting it in the lock, twisting and opening the door.

And the view that greeted him made his cock harden a little in his basketball shorts.

Lucy was in the living room on a baby blue yoga mat, bent at the waist with both her hands and feet on the floor and her ass in the air, presented invitingly for Natsu to ogle. She wore nothing on her upper body but a hot pink sports bra and the black bicycle shorts that hugged her hips were so tight, he could see the outline of her pussy straining through fabric. She was sweating profusely, Natsu's eyes following the trail of one particular droplet as it fell from the hem of her shorts, down the pale skin of her thigh.

"Hey Natsu," she called to him as soon as she saw him, and he focused his gaze to her face peeking between her legs. _Fuck._

"Why the hell are you stopping in the doorway?" Gray's voice snapped him out of his sudden carnal need to jump her and he swirled around to face his irritated friend.

"Nevermind, you can't come in," Natsu said in a rush. He shifted to block Gray's view of his best friend and began to close the door.

"What?" Gray asked in alarm, probably noticing Natsu's scarlet face. "That's not funny, I really have to pee!"

"You can't!" Natsu practically yelled, pushing his friend back and shoving the door closed. "Just pee in a bush." And then the door was shut, and the only thing he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He waited a few moments, looking in the peep hole every so often to make sure Gray had left before taking a deep, steadying breath to prepare himself for what he was about to turn to.

The view was definitely better the second time.

"Was that Gray?" Lucy asked, her voice tight in concentration.

Natsu ignored her, not wanting to talk about anyone else right now, especially another man. "Lucy." Was that his voice, all shallow and raspy like that? He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

She gave him an odd look, still staring at him through her legs. "Downward dog," Lucy answered. "It's a yoga position." _Oh fuck, did she just say dog?_ A very clear, very detailed fantasy of her naked on all fours, with him pumping his shaft in an out of her entered his mind and he was sure that she could see the very obvious tent in his shorts.

"Yeah, but why?" his throat was dry, and yet he was choking on his own saliva to even hold up the conversation.

She walked her feet to her hands, bending straight down at the waist. Slowly, she raised her upper body, bringing her arms up above her head and reaching for the ceiling. "Well, the usual yoga class that Levy and I go to was cancelled this weekend, so I decided to just do some simple positions here." Ending her sequence, she turned around to face him and his eyes didn't know where to zero in on first, the nipples poking out through her bra or the camel toe between her legs. There was no way she was wearing underwear.

As if knowing where his thoughts were going, she approached him with a sly smile on her face, reaching towards him to wrap her smaller hand in his to bring him closer. "How was your run?" she murmured, leading him to her yoga mat. When he felt the cushiony material beneath his feet, they stopped and she ran her hand along his slick skin. "Did you have a good workout?"

"Uhh…" broken thoughts entered his mind, and he couldn't clear it enough to form a complete sentence. Not when she was invading his personal space, running her fingers gently over his biceps. She stepped forward to press her chest against his, and he felt her nipples poking him through the thin barriers between them. His hands grabbed her hips on reflex and, with his eyes initially trained on her cleavage, she trailed her right hand over his shoulder and to his chin, pushing it up to her face and he almost snapped at the dark, lustful gleam in her eye.

Was she always this seductive?

"Well, I'm assuming it was good," she pushed up to her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "You're all hot…" she nuzzled into his neck, "…and sweaty." She brushed her nose and inhaled his scent deeply before giving his skin a long, languid lick.

"Lucy," he groaned, pushing his pelvis to meet hers but she pulled away just before he could feel any friction. She smirked.

"I had a really good workout too," she continued, taking his left hand and guiding it over her body. She ran it over her ass and lower back, skimming her taught stomach before coming to rest briefly on her breast, spreading his fingers slightly to clamp her nipple between them. "Yoga is really good for flexibility, you know." She gave him a wink then forced his hand away from her breast and back down her body, slipping into her spandex short. "And it's not all about relaxation; it's hard work. I mean, I'm slick and slippery and _wet_ in all the right places." She whispered the words directly in his ear while his hand marveled at just how wet she really was. Without a second though, he inserted his fingers into the wet heat, pumping a few times while she moaned breathily in his ear.

Beginning to like the sounds she was giving to him, and enjoying the erotic squelching at his fingers, he started to go faster, but she stopped him. He scowled when she pulled his hand out of her snatch, but stuttered back at her next move. Taking his coated fingers, she stuck them into her mouth and sucked.

 _Oh fuck_.

Her eyes dilated then closed shut as she lapped at her own inner juices, and Natsu had never seen anything sexier in his life. Suddenly, the couch seemed too far away.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her in the air, ignoring how she squealed in surprised and wrapped her legs around his torso, before dropping to sit cross-legged on the floor. With his fingers out of her mouth, he attached his lips to her own.

The kiss was hot, heady, primal. He couldn't bring himself close enough. Her tongue needed to dance more with his, her lips needed to move faster. With her in his lap and her legs crossed behind his back, she was open to him and he could feel through the silky fabric of his shorts the fluid that seeped out of her core as he ground up against her.

And then suddenly it was there, the small, gentle hand slipping between them to cup his erection, and he had to break from the kiss for a moment to growl at the friction from it. He only had time to notice the string of saliva that connected their lips and her red, swollen mouth before she was kissing him again and palming his hard cock between their bodies.

 _Shit_ , his cock was aching, straining, almost weeping for some kind of release. He needed to get his shorts off. He needed to feel her bare skin on his.

"Fuck, Lucy," he mumbled against her mouth, but she didn't break away. Needing to grab hold of something to keep him somewhat grounded, he clutched an ass cheek in each hand and squeezed, kneading them with the heel of his palm like dough.

She, in turn, rubbed at him, pushing up and down with the most delicious confidence. She was trying to torture him, she had to be.

Groaning into her mouth, he knew on some level that he should have been embarrassed by succumbing to her hand so completely. He was bucking up against her sporadically, needing to feel more of her. And then her hand slipped inside his boxers.

Biting his lower lip before sucking and letting go, she leaned in close, grinding her clit against the forearm that connected to the hand currently squeezing him. Trailing kisses down his jaw, he knew he had to stop her before he had a little accident in his pants that hadn't happened since he was a teenager.

"Lucy," he moaned, shifting his hands to slide them into her shorts to grab the flesh of her bottom. She groaned as he brought his two pointer fingers to trace the line of her butt crack, lightly fingering the outline of the tight ring of muscles protecting her asshole. "Lucy, you can't… I'm gonna cum if you do any more."

She responded by pulling his cock out of his shorts, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping slowly. The cool apartment air hit the tip, which beaded with pre-cum.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu," she whispered mockingly into his ear, biting the lobe. "You're so big. Have you always been this big? How has this ever fit in me?"

He knew she was stroking his ego, and _holy fuck_ was it working. He rocked into her, and then suddenly, the tip of his cock touched warm, wet heat. His eyes shot open – when had he closed them? – to watch her face twist erotically in pleasure as she started to rub his erection against her clit through the spandex of her shorts.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, shooting his cum against her clothed pussy before he could stop himself. He was on a cloud of ecstasy, floating down slowly to find a little blonde goddess, stripping off what little clothes she had left.

"Fuck, Lucy," he rasped out, stretching out his legs to find they were asleep. Carefully, wincing at the pins and needles stabbing at his lower extremities, he discarded his shorts and wife beater before beckoning her to come closer. She followed his silent command, kneeling with both his thighs between her legs, her breasts at level with his face. He sucked each nipple into his mouth, one at a time, before she broke contact to lower herself into his lap. "Where on earth did _that_ come from?"

She shrugged, her usual honey eyes a dark auburn. "I couldn't help myself," she murmured, pulling him into another kiss, this time slow and sensual. "I just wanted to feel you."

His heart pattered in his chest and he wondered at the reaction.

"But you know Natsu," she said when she broke away from him. She ground her wet snatch against his member, which instantly jumped at the contact. "I woke up this morning feeling unbelievably horny." He met her slow grind, allowing the sensations to control the stiffening of his cock. "But you weren't there. So I had to wait. And the more I waited, the more I wanted you to fucking take me, any way you wanted."

And then he was hard again, sucking in a breath sharply at her words. Usually it was he talking dirty, not Lucy, so the change was both incredibly foreign and undeniably hot.

Feeling him standing at full attention again, she grabbed hold of the base of his shaft, guiding it inside her tight heat slowly. Both groaning at the feeling, neither moved, just enjoying it. And then she bent herself backwards, resting her back against his outstretched legs, and exposing his eyes to _everything_.

She screamed loudly at the angle he was filling her with, and his eyes raked over the heaving of her chest. Reaching out, he palmed her breasts in each hand, still not moving his hips.

"Natsu," she called to him, as he pinched each nipple, rubbing them between his fingers. "I don't want you to be slow or sweet or gentle. I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. Please!" And that did it for him.

Shifting his pelvis front and back, his grinds sharp and deep, he sat back to watch her body, taking in ever inch of her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the way her slick body shone in the morning sun. She screamed his name with his every thrust, and it was like music to his ears.

He bent forward, enveloping her so completely within him, to suck on her breasts. She was moaning so loud, he was sure the neighbours could hear her. Her hands found his hair, dragging her fingers through it to pull him closer. He shifted his head to rest between her breasts, sucking tightly at the skin there that it left a little mark.

Seeing that mark on her, something he did to claim her, sent his mind into overdrive, and suddenly he needed to see every bit of her that made her his. He backed his torso away from her to take in the site of Lucy completely spread out beneath him. And then he looked down, watching his erection pump into her.

He needed her to cum. Right now. Or else he wouldn't last, _again_.

"Shit, Lucy," he whispered against the wanton moans, "can you feel that?"

"Yes," she hissed back, arching her back with unbelievable flexibility.

"Can you feel me fill you?"

"Ahhh."

"Because, not only can I feel every inch of you squeezing me," he said, bringing his hands to her chin, trailing them down her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach. "But I can also see it. I can see that you're taking all of me in, that your pussy is sucking me in it." Continuing down her body, his hands stopped where their bodies connected, and he traced the hole he was pumping into.

"Natsu!"

And then he rubbed her clit, and she came, thrashing against his legs as he watched her lose herself in pleasure. Pumping a few more times to prolong her orgasm as much as he could, he finally released one final time, softening in her snatch.

By the end of it, neither wanted to move, and he was too tired to pull out.

"Natsu," Lucy whined. And he already knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he grumbled, reaching down to pull her up and then lying down himself, bringing her with him so she could lie on top of him, still connected. "But in my defence, you were the one who jumped me. How does one remember a condom when a horny girl is literally begging you to fuck her."

He laughed out lout when she flushed crimson, remembering her uncharacteristic words from earlier. Hitting him in the chest, she pushed away from him and stood, giving him a tantalizing view of their combined fluids leaking out of her.

"Don't say things like that," she whined, reaching out her hand to help him stand. "It's embarrassing."

"How can you be embarrassed _now,_ even though you already said it?"

She glared at him. "I just can okay?"

He shot her a weird look. "You're such a weirdo Luce."

She looked affronted. "Gah, you're so annoying." She began to walk away, probably headed for the bathroom to take a shower, but he suddenly remembered why had come in the first place (never mind the fact that he was always there).

"Wait!" he called after her, but she ignored him and he couldn't help but admire the view of her swinging ass. "Can you make pancakes?"

She flipped him off before turning the corner.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: Wow… I don't know if that was too much or not, but wow. How did I even come up with that? Well, it was about time Lucy seduced Natsu and not the other way around. And look at Natsu, noticing all the little things… you'll figure out you love her sooner or later. Also, in case you haven't noticed, they're most likely going to mention the condom thing after every time they do it, just as a running joke between them. Anyways, unfortunately, life is starting to pick back up so I probably won't be updating as frequently as I was, but don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for too long. And how many of you realized that the theme for the lemon had something to do with working out, from the title of the chapter? Anyways, please continue to follow or favourite my stories, and show your support by reviewing!_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Showerhead**_ _(this one is easy to figure out)_


	4. Chapter 4: Showerhead

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hmm… I think maybe I should have called this Bath Bomb instead of Showerhead, but oh well, same idea, different concept. Anyways, once again, thanks to all of you for the support and encouragement, not only for this story but also for my life and writing in general. I know I said I wouldn't be updating as frequently, but I was brimming with ideas and I couldn't hold it in. Plus, I've already planned for future chapters and I just can't wait until we get to the bulk of it, so I can't stop myself from writing whenever I have free time. In any case, this one isn't like the usual (and there are a lot more feels), but I hope you still like it._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Showerhead

Lucy woke up that morning to a very familiar finger pressed inside her, and the warmth of Natsu's front curved against her back. She groaned as the finger explored her core beneath her panties, not yet sure if she was awake or dreaming.

"Lucy," he murmured into the early silence of the morning. She felt his hard, thick cock clothed in his boxers pressed against her bum and she hummed in response, trying to gather her bearings. She must be dreaming about him; he was the only one invading her dreams lately, though she tried not to think about it too much.

The finger inside of her was joined by another, and the pair began pumping in and out of her snatch. Subconsciously, she began to respond to its movements, thrusting readily against them. She heard him groan in her ear, and she tried to pry her eyes open against the early morning sun.

"Fuck Luce," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck. She pushed back against his erection, earning her a growl. "I could barely sleep last night, just thinking about how hot you were yesterday, practically attacking me in need." She groaned as he slowed the speed of his fingers to a deep, penetrating grind. "I don't think I've ever seen you that horny."

She fought against the brightness, peeking her eyes open as he added a third finger to his naughty touches.

"Natsu," she moaned. She reached down with one of her own hands to join his fingers, while the other flew back between their bodies to grope blindly for his erection.

"And look how wet you are already?" She added her index finger into the tight space and immediately knew what he meant. With the four fingers stretching her entrance, the fluid gushed onto their waiting palms, serving as a natural lubricant for their slow, deep pumps. "This couldn't have just been from me touching you. What were you dreaming about?" His voice was so deep, so husky in the morning, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Ngh," she keened as Natsu's other hand snaked around her to grope her breast through the thin fabric of her tank top, and she moved her hand into his boxers, gently cupping his warm, pulsating cock.

"Luce?" he prompted, thrusting into the hand.

"I was dreaming about you," she replied, stroking jerkily with what little space she had to work with. "You were doing such amazing things to my body, touching me in all the right places. And then you were fucking me, hard and deep and fast. I was hoping it was real life."

Natsu chuckled and his fingers stilled in her. "I can arrange that, y'know."

Lucy panted. "Natsu, please, I'm almost there."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She squeezed his shaft tightly, willing him to move his fingers.

"Natsu!"

"Or should we save it for later and have you waiting for it all day? You'll just be out and about, thinking of this and how, when you're ready and begging, I'll be so deep inside you, you won't know your own name." He was about to retract his hands from her body, denying her release. _No way_. No way was he stopping now.

"Fucking hell Natsu," she screamed in frustration before freeing both her hands to grab hold of his forearm, shoving his fingers back inside her.

If Lucy was being completely honest with herself, she knew the only reason why she was so sexually frustrated all the time was because of Natsu. Even with past boyfriends, she had never wanted sex so bad to be doing it in every room of the house almost every single day. He had awaken such a dormant need inside her, a need she had never felt before, that it scared her down to her very soul. After all, what kind of woman was she becoming if she was so horny she was using his hand to finger herself?

She was so far gone, climbing higher and higher, rutting against his hand as she used it as her own personal sex toy. She couldn't hear anything anymore; she didn't know what Natsu was thinking. She just needed to reach the peak.

And then there it was, and she was falling into the white abyss.

By the end of it, she was so utterly embarrassed, she couldn't bare to turn around. Pulling his fingers out of her underwear, she tried to sit up, unable to meet his eyes, but he wound his arms against her waist, bringing her closer so she fit snugly against his chest. He was still _very_ hard, so Lucy felt it was safe to assume he wasn't completely disgusted by her.

"On second thought," he whispered, rocking against her and she gently caressed the arms around her. "Maybe we should keep going."

Lucy giggled and ground her ass back to meet his. "Oh really?"

"Fuck Luce," he growled, his pace steady. "You are so sexy, fucking yourself on my fingers." He started to peel off her shorts, but she stopped him, shifting in his arms to face him to give him a slow, sensual kiss. When she felt him start to get lost in it, his arms loosening around her, she pulled back and then jumped completely out of bed.

"Lucy?" he asked, at the halfway point between confusion and shock. She smirked at him as his unfocused eyes sharped and raked over her body, landing on what was sure to be a wet spot in her purple, cotton shorts.

"Actually Natsu," she dropped her voice several octaves as he sat up and her comforter pooled at his hips, leaving his chest and abs completely visible for her viewing pleasure. He tried to grab her hand to pull her back into bed but she evaded him. "I agree, maybe we _should_ save it for later." He gaped at her and she tried so hard not to laugh.

She looked to her bedside table and saw 8:39 a.m. "Erza wants to meet for breakfast at 10:30 and I need to take another bath, since clearly, I made a little mess down there." She reached down to lightly touch the wet patch on her shorts and he let out a strange, almost whine, at the back of his throat.

"But Lucy! It's Sunday. You always spend Sunday with me!"

She rolled her eyes; he sounded like a five year old. "I spend every day with you, Natsu. Besides, I'll be back this afternoon, so it's not like I'll be gone all day. I never see Erza anymore and we were trying to catch up at Gajeel's birthday, but it got crazy." What with Cana approaching their table, drunk as fuck, and the whole bar watching the Ishgar Games on television, she was barely able to hear her own voice over the ruckus, let alone Erza's.

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who cares if you see Erza," he whined and she giggled. "You're _my_ best friend, not hers."

"So what?" she challenged, leaning against the side of the bed to press a quick peck to his cheek before baking away in case he tried to grab her again. "Don't worry you big baby, when I come home later we can stay inside and watch movies on Netflix for the rest of the night."

She didn't give him time to respond, making her way to the bathroom, but stopped at the threshold. Looking over her shoulder, she could see him sulking and she knew that she would feel guilty about it later if she just left him like this. Sighing, she called out his name and he looked up, hopeful.

"Wanna join me for my bath?" And then he was all smiles and eagerness, the usual Natsu she lo… really cared for. Throwing her over his shoulder, Lucy laughing and hitting his back the whole way there, he practically ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before setting her down on the sink counter so he could set the removable showerhead at the side of the tub to fill it with water.

With the drain plugged and the hot water running, he returned to her, dragging her into a scorching kiss, her legs wrapping around him to feel his member, still very hard and very willing. They continued to kiss, breaking off only to lift her tank top over her head. Opening her mouth when she felt his tongue press against the seam, she played with the appendage that entered, shifting to allow him to strip her off her bottoms while she lowered his boxers to the floor with her feet.

Kissing Natsu was always the best part of their newfound intimacy. Kissing him was what made her feel close to him, feel connected. As though it was a reaffirmation of the strong bond they created all those years ago. He had protected her when she was attacked at a frat party, comforted her when her father tried to force her to leave the school and had been by her side in every happy memory that crossed her mind. He was her rock and her other half. They were Natsu and Lucy. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if he was suddenly gone from her life.

He slowed down the speed of his lips, leisurely pulling his tongue out of her mouth to her protests. Leaning back, he smiled sunnily and she laughed, allowing him to help her off the sink and lead her by the hand to the tub. Shutting off the water, he stepped inside, never letting go of her hand as he sat down with his back to the edge and guided Lucy to sit in his lap, sliding his erection into her wet snatch under the water. She sighed, and though she so badly wanted him to pump his cock in and out of her towards another searing orgasm, she kept sill, merely basking in the feeling of how he fit inside her. She felt whole.

Natsu bent his left knee and slid the leg between hers, forcing her thighs apart and her opening to stretch a little wider, touching her clit against his skin in the process. Apparently, he didn't want to move either, succumbing to the feeling of their bodies being connected.

"Mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes and leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist just like he had earlier, his fingers tracing little circles in her abdomen. He was her best friend, the better part of herself. She never wanted to lose him. "Have I ever told you I really like the feeling of having you inside me?"

He hardened slightly inside her, and oh so slowly, he shifted, pumping deep within her at an agonizingly relaxed pace. "Really?" he drawled. Neither were in any hurry, they just wanted to feel.

"Yeah," she murmured, grabbing both his hands to intertwine their fingers. Lucy must have gone crazy from the sex overload; their couplings were usually hard and fast and incredibly steamy, like their own, real-life porn show. It was never this slow, never this intimate. This was getting too close to dangerous territory. But this was still Natsu. After everything they had been through together, he was still the one person she would always feel safe with. "You fill me up so completely."

He played with her fingers, keeping his steady pace. She could feel herself progressively escalating to her peak, the climb gradual and sensual.

Tanking their intertwined hands, he brought them below the water line to her clit, rubbing it so gently she could only just feel their touches. She climbed a little higher a lot faster.

"Luce," he whispered against her skin and she was panting at how erotically slow they were going. "I honestly can't get enough of you. I don't think it's normal to want to fuck someone every time you see them."

She chuckled breathlessly. "When have you ever strived to be normal?" She pulled their hands away from her clit and led them to her breasts, palming each one together. With her clit now once again exposed, she leaned forward so that every time he would thrust, she hit her clit against the thigh between her legs.

 _Oh gods_ , every part of her was being stimulated; every part of her was touched by him. But she wanted more.

They really weren't normal.

They stopped talking for a while, allowing the sounds of their slow coupling to fill the air. Pleasure was building in her, but she couldn't find release. Tears were pooling in her eyes at the state of perpetual bliss she was in. She wanted more, needed more, but she didn't want him to move faster. She wanted him to lead her to oblivion like they had eternity to reach it.

Lucy ground her pelvis against his leg in circular motions, and then he was moving his leg against her in time with his thrusts and her grinds. The pleasure, so strong, burst within her, coursing throughout every inch of her body, spreading from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He continued to pump, slow and deep, within her, prolonging the delicious sensation as her core squeezed his cock tightly. Fuck, she had never had an orgasm that intense before.

When she came down from her high, he was still hard, inside of her.

She leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder again, turning it to accept the languid kiss he gave to her. Teasing his lower lip by biting and sucking it, she let go, allowing him to take the lead in squeezing and playing with her breasts with their intertwined hands.

Never relenting in his slow, deep thrusts, Natsu spoke. "We're never going to stop being friends, right Lucy?" She couldn't make sense of the strange tone in his voice, but she answered him anyways.

"Of course not, you big dummy," she laughed, but then moaned when he hit a particularly deep spot within her. "As if you'd ever leave me alone."

He chuckled deeply, the vibrations rumbling against her back. "So you're not going to leave me and be best friends with Erza?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't cum soon, I just might. I don't know if I can take anymore of this."

He leaned in close to her ear. "Don't worry, you can take it."

And then somehow, the showerhead he had left at the side of the tub was in his hand and he turned it on, pressing it right up against her snatch as he started to pound into her faster. The sudden change in speed, accompanied with the water pressure against her clit, caused her final orgasm to rip through her out of nowhere. There was no climb this time; just a straight, sudden drop. It was so intense, she never even noticed that he had climaxed too until her pussy stopped convulsing and she could feel him, flaccid, within her.

"Don't tell me you came in me again," she mumbled, tiredly. He didn't pull out and she didn't move away.

"How was I supposed to get a condom while we're in the tub? I'll get your floors all wet."

"I think you have your priorities backwards."

She could practically feel him grinning behind her, and she turned around again to pull him into a slow, sweet kiss. "Thank you, that was wonderful."

"Does that mean you'll stay home with me?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

"Um… Erza?" she called to her friend as the redhead opened the door to an unfamiliar shop with a jingle.

Erza turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Yes Lucy?"

"Are we…" she gulped. There was no way Erza had just led her into a store called The Love Shop. They had finished the most pleasant breakfast at 8-Island in Hargeon Town, both overly excited to see each other. Lucy updated the girl on her job and her life, their friends and Natsu, while Erza talked about nothing but baby Simon. Lucy didn't mind, and she gushed and squealed at every baby picture the young Mrs. Fernandes showed to her on her smartphone. By the end of their meal, both were equally full and satisfied with their catch up. Deciding they didn't want to end the day just yet, Erza asked Lucy to accompany her shopping and of course, she readily agreed. Though Lucy never expected to be brought to a store like _this_. "Are we going into a _sex shop_?" She sounded incredulous, her face turning the colour of Erza's hair, but her friend remained impassive.

"Of course we are," she deadpanned, not a hint of embarrassment in her expression or tone of her voice. She turned to fully enter the shop and Lucy looked left and right to make sure no one was watching.

She kept her head low as she followed Erza into the store, begging to the powers that be that no one would come talk to them. She had never and would never use sex toys in her life, and she had no idea Erza was into such things. She tried to imagine Jellal convincing Erza to use them and her mind came to a blank.

Who was she kidding? It was definitely something Erza would try.

They stopped by a display of vibrators and Lucy kept her back to the wall as Erza so carefully inspected each one.

"Um… Erza," she spoke the same words as earlier, hesitantly.

She hummed in response but didn't look away from her potential purchases.

"What are we doing here?"

She shrugged. "Jellal and I were looking into this new vibrator we heard about online. Apparently, the other person can control it through an app on their phone from anywhere in the world."

Lucy had no idea how Erza could be explaining it so nonchalantly. The blonde was about to explode in mortification at each word her friend uttered. And then what she said next almost made her faint.

"You should get one too!"

The suggestion as so cheerful, not an ounce of teasing.

"W-w-w-w-wh-wha-what?" she sputtered, rather undignified. Erza turned to her with a sharp look. "I couldn't… s-such a thing… I mean, n-not that there's anything wrong with…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to continued and the older girl smiled softly.

"Lucy, toys are a great way to spice up your sex life," Erza instructed her, picking one up and shoving it into Lucy's hands. She sounded like a magazine ad. "And you need to do different things in the bedroom to keep it interesting and your partner satisfied."

"I don't know," she continued, trying to shove the toy back to the other girl's hands but Erza wouldn't back down. "It's not really my thing. Besides, umm… there isn't anyone I would use it with," she lied as an afterthought.

The look in her friend's eye was piercing.

"You don't need a man, or woman, to enjoy a vibrator. You use it for your own pleasure." Jeez, did Erza work here or something? She was like a walking marketing campaign. "Come on, I'll buy it for you."

Lucy chocked on her own spit. "No, it's okay. I couldn't… and this thing is expensive." She eyed the price tag warily. She knew Erza essentially made a lot of money as a lawyer, but she did _not_ need to be wasting it by getting Lucy _sex toys_ of all things.

"Nonsense!" Erza replied flippantly, jogging to the corner of the store to grab a basket and throwing two of the vibrators inside. Lucy tried to protest some more but the look in the redhead's eyes were stern. Nobody disobeyed Erza. _Nobody._

"Just use it once and see how you like it," she told the younger girl, seeing the troubled look in her eyes. "And then, when you get a man, you can have fun together. Trust me, your life will be changed."

Lucy suddenly felt drained, not having the strength to argue. So she nodded, a small, shy smile on her face. Unfortunately, Erza took that smile as one of encouragement and her expression perked up.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

 _Shit_. Erza's brilliant ideas usually left much to be desired.

"Let's get you more stuff!"

Each and every one of Lucy's protests fell on deaf ears as Erza paraded her around The Love Shop, looking like a kid in a candy store. She was definitely going to hide these somewhere Natsu would never find them. If he did, she would never live it down.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: So a lot of different things happening in this chapter, which will be used to set up future chapters; hopefully, I can make each one unique enough so things don't get repetitive and boring, but without losing the essence of the story. We haven't heard from Lucy's point of view in a while, so now we can sort of see where she's coming from and her thoughts on her relationship with Natsu. Anyways, things are heating up and changing, even only just slightly, between these two, and this was much different than their past sessions. Hope you enjoyed it all the same._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Teaser Trailer**_


	5. Chapter 5: Teaser Trailer

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hello all, sorry this chapter took so long. Like I said before, I'm starting to get busy again so the gaps between chapters will probably start getting bigger and bigger. Last chapter, many of you guessed correctly that future chapters will probably include toys, but it won't happen just yet, nor will it happen all at once. Lucy is still embarrassed, so we will need to lead up to it. Also, the two WILL NOT be getting into any hardcore BDSM, it's not really their style, nor is it the style of my story. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 5._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 5: Teaser Trailer

Natsu was almost 95% sure he was going to get into an accident on his way home.

Pressing down steadily on the gas peddle, he accelerated through the streets of Magnolia on a path that was so familiar, he could probably drive it in his sleep. He had to get to Lucy's apartment; he had been waiting for this all day.

That morning, when he had got into work, Guildarts had pulled him into his office the moment he had stepped in through the door. At first, he thought he was in trouble. His boss had a strange, tense air around him, like he was going to spontaneously combust at any second. But then the largest, shit-eating grin broke out across his face and a huge, heavy hand made contact with Natsu's back, knocking him clean out of the chair he was sitting in.

"You got it, kid."

Natsu groaned, rubbing his back where he felt like he was just hit by a club. "That hurt, you old geezer!"

Guildarts had burst out into peels of obnoxious laughter, not at all phased by his insubordination. "You're not listening Natsu. I told you, you got it!"  
"I got what?" Natsu hissed irritably, picking himself up off the floor.

"Hisui Mato just called. You got the job."

At that moment, Natsu's mind when blank. He didn't notice his coworkers barge into the office, didn't hear their yells of congratulations, didn't feel their pats on his back. The only thing he could think of, the only thought that crossed his mind, was that he had to call Lucy.

When she picked up, she did _not_ sound happy at all. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had called 5 times in a row before she had finally answered.

"Natsu, you better not be calling me to tell me that you beat Gray at an arm wrestling contest again," she hissed, quietly. "I'm in a meeting."

"No… I wanted to…" he stalled, still not entirely comprehending the news he had just received.

She must have heard the shock in his voice because she softened her tone. "You okay? Did something happen? Is it your family?"

Natsu shook his head frantically before realizing she couldn't see him over the phone. "No," he squeaked, then cleared his throat.

"Then what is it? Are you hurt?" She sounded so concerned, as if she were about to drop everything at that moment and drive to Hargeon just to check up on him. It warmed him up inside, and suddenly his thoughts were clear and his confidence returned.

This was the best thing that had happened to him since meeting Lucy, and she was the first person he wanted to share it with.

So he told her that he was going to be the architect designing Hisui Mato's future home, and Lucy responded by screaming so loudly in his ear, he was sure he had gone deaf for at least 10 minutes. She barraged him with an onslaught of questions and praised him for his good work. And Natsu laughed, glad that she was the first person he told.

"I'm so proud of you Natsu," she told him after all her excitement died down. A giant grin spread out across his face and he could practically feel his coworkers eyeing him strangely from across the room. "I knew you could do it. I never stopped believing in you."

"Thanks, Luce," he whispered, heart hammering in his chest. Her unshaken faith in him was the one thing that kept him going at times. She truly was the light in his world.

"…H-how about you come over later and we'll celebrate," she suddenly suggested, her voice lowering slightly.

"Of course, I was coming over regardless," he laughed, not entirely sure why she was stuttering.

She sucked in a shaky breath. "Yes but this is a _special_ occasion," she purred, her voice turning raspy. Natsu almost dropped his phone when he realized what she was implying. "I want to show you how happy I am for you, so be prepared okay? I'm certain you'll… enjoy it."

A flurry of mental images bombarded his brain and suddenly, his pants were a little too tight and the office was a little too warm.

"Lucy," he groaned. This was bad, he was at work.

"Just don't take too long today, alright?" she whispered, her voice caressing his ear softly and a shiver ran down his spine. "I'll have a surprise ready for you when you get home later."

She didn't wait for his reply before she abruptly hung up. _What a fucking tease_.

He was hard for the rest of the day.

Natsu made a sharp right, speeding down Strawberry Street as Lucy's apartment complex loomed into sight. He tried calling her again several times throughout the day, even sending the occasional text message but nothing; she ignored his attempts to reach her. That made the anticipation all the worse.

Quickly pulling into the underground parking garage under her building, Natsu got out of his car and practically ran for the elevators. It wasn't often that Lucy initiated sex. Usually it was Natsu attacking her the moment he felt the least bit horny. So the fact that she was willingly and brazenly trying to seduce him… let's just say it was such a turn on for him.

Reaching the 16th floor, he dashed down the hallway, pulled out his key and barged into the dim light of her living room, throwing off his shoes and coat while simultaneously closing the door. When the door was shut, giving way to the soft glow of candlelight, he finally noticed her and his breath caught in his throat.

Lucy stood in the center of her living room, illuminated by the fire's light. Golden hair tumbled down her back in waves, and her deep, brown eyes were focused solely on him. This time, his heart was skipping beats.

"Welcome home, Natsu," she whispered, walking slowly over to him, the sexiest saunter to her step. She wore the tightest black dress he had ever seen, a silver zipper running from the neckline all the way down to the hem in one, single line. When she reached him, she smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck in slow, unhurried movements before pulling him in close for a sweet, sensual kiss. Belatedly, he realized she was taller than usual, fire red stilettoes adding to her height. She was absolutely stunning.

He pulled her in closer as he responded to her inviting kiss, sliding his hands over her waist and around her hips, settling both on her ass. He moved his lips against hers, taking his time to savour the feeling of just having her in his arms.

When she pulled away, Natsu found himself trailing after her, unconsciously trying to seek out the lips that had so effortlessly entranced him. Opening his eyes, he could see the twinkle in hers.

"You kept me waiting for a long time, you know," she pouted, and he resisted the urge to nip at the bottom lip that was jutting out. "I wanted to give you your surprise as soon as possible." She unlinked her hands from behind his head, to run them down his arms.

"I've been waiting too," he bit out, thrusting his pelvis into hers to show her what exactly she did to him. "I've been so fucking hard all day, I could barely concentrate. You're such a damn tease."

Lucy giggled, bringing her feather light touches to his chest. "Well, I wanted to give you a fair warning for what you were going to come home too."

Natsu's heart stopped. That was the second time she said that he was "home". As if he belonged there. As if he could start calling this home too.

"Well, if this is it, I can't say I'm disappointed."

Lucy smiled, a sly, seductive smile. "Oh, this isn't all there is."

She pulled away completely, trailing her hand down his arm to grab his hand and led him further into the apartment. Natsu had a brief flashback of several days ago, after his run, when she had done the same thing, but she brought him over to the loveseat, pushing him down gently before sitting down on top of him, straddling him.

If it was possible, he was even harder than before.

"You know, Natsu," she whispered into his ear, nuzzling her face into his side and kissing the skin of his neck. He brought his hands back to her rear to knead at the flesh. "I am so proud of you." She kissed upwards towards his ear. "You worked so hard, and you really wanted this." She bit on his lobe, chewing the squishy flesh. "You really deserve this job, and I'm glad I'm the one you wanted to celebrate with." She licked the shell of his ear, hot breath blowing against it.

Natsu panted, bucking up into her and bringing his hands down to rest on the back of her bare thighs, only just south of the short hem of her dress. He didn't know which was better; that they were going to have sex or that she was so proud of him.

"You're the only one I want to celebrate with, Luce," he hissed into the air as he slipped his hands under her dress, feeling the bare skin of her ass, barely encased by what felt like a lace g-string. She started kissing along his jaw, edging closer to his mouth.

"I'm glad," she whispered directly over his lips before closing in, kissing him like he was the only person in the world. He groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to push his tongue against the seam of hers. She granted him entrance, using her own tongue to dance with him in a slow, steamy tango. The buttons of his crisp, white dress shirt were slowly being unbuttoned one by one, leaving his chest bare for her to run warm fingers over it. Bringing his hands up, he slid them over her dress to her front, wrapping each over one of her breasts until they found the zipper, ready to strip her of her tight clothing. Before he had the chance, she got out of his lap.

"What?" he asked, rather dumbly, watching her back away from him slowly. She winked.

"Not yet, Natsu," she told him, eyes locked with his while she stepped around the coffee table to her entertainment center. "I told you, it's a surprise for you. I can't have you ruin it this early on."

He was about to protest, to say that he didn't want the surprise and just wanted her to ride him until morning, but he stilled his tongue when she turned around and bent over at the waist, legs parted as she went to grab something from the floor. And gave him a very tantalizing view of her ass and a peak of black and red covering her glistening slit. The black slacks he wore to work were suddenly very constrictive; he had to take them off, otherwise he was sure he'd rip them.

Lucy lifted her upper body slightly but was still bent forward, and threw a sly smile over her shoulder at him. He gulped. She was definitely trying to tease him to death. He shrugged off his shirt then brought his hands to the button of his pants, ready to take them off and release his erection from their imprisonment, but he stopped when a familiar song filled the apartment, the bass and beat of the drums almost tribal. The band Grimoire Heart was their favourite, and the song she was playing had a slow, sultry beat to it. He watched as she snapped straight and turned to face him again, the remote for her stereo system in hand.

And then she was walking towards him, hips swaying sexily to the rhythm. "Not yet, Natsu," she instructed him again. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his pants to rest on the armrests of the loveseat, but didn't return to her spot in his lap. Instead, she backed up until the back of her legs hit her coffee table and sat down, legs spread into a wide V and giving him a sneak preview of whatever she was wearing underneath. Yup, definitely black and red.

Natsu was completely enraptured.

"Lucy." He leaned forward and tried to reach out for her thighs, but she slapped his hands lightly so he retracted them.

"Not yet," she repeated a third time, peaking at him through her lashes. She brought her own hands to her thighs, trailing them up and between them and rubbing at the flesh there. His eyes were glued on their movements. "Just sit back and relax, Natsu. Let me do all the work."

He followed her hands as they slid up along the curves of her body, giving her breasts a firm squeeze – to which she moaned – then stopped at the zipper that fit snuggly in the valley between. She gave him another sultry smile, biting her bottom lip as she fingered the one thing that kept her clothed. And then she tugged on it, slowly, seductively, revealing inch by agonizing inch what she had prepared for him beneath.

"Where the fuck did you get _that_?"

Lucy, his sweet, angelic Lucy Heartfilia, was wearing a red and black lace babydoll that was essentially see through, the sheer mesh leaving nothing to his imagination. He could clearly see her nipples poking through the low cups that pushed her cleavage up, and marveled at the space between her breasts that was left open for him. Beneath the skirt of the babydoll, barely covering her wet pussy, was the matching g-string, sheer red mesh covered by black lace. He had _never_ see this sexy little number in all his time invading her drawers and ripping off her clothing.

Her face reddened considerably, and for the first time that night, she looked embarrassed. "Er-Erza got it for me," she whispered, tugging at the hem of the babydoll self-consciously. "She said it was for the future, y'know. Just in case."

Just in case she met someone. Natsu scowled at the mere suggestion of Lucy finding someone else to share this kind of intimacy with. He was her best friend; he should be the only one who got to see her like this… right? For the briefest moment, he doubted himself, which gave Lucy enough time to gain back her confidence, shrugging off the remains of her black dress and scooting off the table to kneel on the ground at his feet.

Natsu gulped as she crawled closer to him, pushing his knees apart so she could situate herself between them. She pulled him closer by the lapels of his dress shirt into a resounding kiss. As he savoured the taste of her lips and the feel of her tongue against his, she let her hands wander down over his chest and directly on his erection.

"Ngh," he groaned, breaking the kiss and bucking into her hands. Swiftly, she pushed the button through the loop and pulled down on the zipper, allowing his stiff hard-on some breathing space. "Lucy."

He allowed her to tug at his clothing, lifting his hips to help her in pulling his slacks and boxers off together in one single movement, the friction of his clothes against his cock so intense, he had to hold himself back from bursting right then and there. And when he looked down at her, watching as she kneeled in that sexy little outfit between his legs with his erection staring straight up at her face, he couldn't stop the few little drops of pre-cum from gliding down the side. Fuck, she had barely touched him and he was already ready to cum.

Then she ran a single index finger up the length of his cock, picking up the little bead of liquid as she went and brought the finger to her mouth, tasting him.

"Lucy, please." Damn, she had reduced him to begging.

She shook her head, ignoring him, and slapped his hands away when he tried to reach her. Taking the finger out of her mouth with a pop, she used the same hand and wrapped it all the way around his member, pumping once then twice, slowly, painfully.

He groaned, bucking into her hands, hinting for her to squeeze tighter, to pump faster. He watched her through lidded eyes as she furrowed her brow in concentration, doing exactly what he was willing her to do. He was definitely not going to last.

"Lu…"

He couldn't finish the rest of her name for he was sure, absolutely positive, he had just died and gone to heaven. Lucy had lowered her hand to the base of his shaft and squeezed lightly as she closed her mouth over the tip, swirling her tongue around it. Lucy was giving him a blowjob. Was that even possible? Was he dreaming? He had to be, there was no way.

There was no way he wasn't going to cum directly into her mouth.

"Lucy," he grunted, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he reached down to try to pull her away from him. Again, she ignored him, using her extra hand to slap him away and pushing his cock further into her. The tight wet heat of her mouth, so foreign yet familiar, enveloped him, trying to milk him dry. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, clearly inexperienced but Natsu was enjoying all the same. This was Lucy; not only had she gone down on him, but was doing a damn good job for her first try. "Lucy, you have to stop."

Again, she wouldn't listen, pushing further and further down on him. The hand squeezing the base of his cock started moving too, pumping in the opposite direction of her mouth. He bucked up into her, threading his hand into her hair and instead of trying to push her away, he pulled her in closer. _Fuck_ , he was losing control.

She groaned when he shoved more of himself into her mouth and the vibrations that ripped through him were like an electric shock to his body. He had to abort mission, he had to get himself out of there. But she felt so good, sucking on his shaft like that.

No. This was Lucy. He wouldn't reduce her to some kind of whore by cumming in her mouth. She deserved way more than that.

Gaining his bearings a bit more, he opened his eyes to look down, prepared to fully push her away this time. But his brain froze.

She was staring up at him, brown eyes nearly charcoal in lust as they locked with his. She continued to bob her head up and down as she held his gaze, and her hand at the base of his cock pumped faster in the opposite direction. She was moving her hips up and down as well, as if she were preparing herself for when she sat on his cock, but then he saw it, her free hand in-between her legs, probably pumping inside of her in time with his thrusts in her mouth. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to…

And then she stopped the movement of the hand pumping him, using her thumb and index finger to create a tight ring at the very base of his cock, cutting off his release. Fuck. Had she just…?

"Lucy!" he yelled, bucking up into her faster.

Her eyes never left his gaze as she moved her head up and down faster, moaning and groaning as her own fingers worked her away from his view. It felt too good, too much. But she wasn't letting him cum.

"Lucy, please!" he was practically groveling, but she just tightened her fingers. He thrashed against her in longing, pulling her hair then pushing against him at his thrusts. She needed to let go; he was so full it was painful. And then she sucked, hollowing out her cheeks as she pulled back, releasing his cock completely with both her mouth and fingers.

He blacked out; he definitely blacked out a bit as sheer fire exploded in his veins and the cum came spurting out of him in waves. He had no control, no aim. He just focused on the sweet release.

He was a hot mess and he knew it, letting himself go completely as he continued to buck up into the air, emptying his cock uncontrollably.

When the threads of cum tapered off, Natsu found he was still somewhat hard. He groaned; he had just had one of the best orgasms of his life, and yet it wasn't enough for him. What was Lucy doing to him?

He cranked an eye open, ready to say something to her, anything, but the only thing his body could do was harden his cock to full attention again. She was sitting on the ground this time, between his knees and with her legs bent away from her, the hand she was using on herself still buried deep in her underwear, obstructed from his view. And she was covered in his cum.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, pushing himself up with all the effort he could muster. "I'm so sorry Luce. I didn't meant to, but I couldn't help myself." He was apologizing to her, but he couldn't help but think she looked so incredibly hot covered in his cum, it turned him on even more.

Shaking her head, Lucy offered him a small smile. She had yet to say anything, but the way her face was flushed and her breath came out in pants told him she was enjoying this enough. Pulling her hand out of her panties, she stood up on wobbling legs, running her hands up her body and catching at the hem of the translucent babydoll, pulling it right over her head.

He stared blatantly at her, eyeing her has she used the sheer fabric to wipe at the excess cum dripping off her face. Turning around to throw the offending piece away from her, she proceeded to reach down for her g-string.

Groaning harshly, he started to stroke his newly formed erection as he watched her bend again at the waist, bringing her hands down the side of her legs to drop her panties all the way to the ground, letting them pool around her red heels. He was nearly drooling as he could see the glistening of her pussy waving invitingly in his face.

"Lucy," he groaned, squeezing his shaft tightly. She turned back to him, baring herself completely and he bucked into his hand. "Fuck, can you come over here already? When did you become such a tease?"

She smiled and sauntered over, straddling his waist facing him like she had earlier.

"Did you like your surprise Natsu?" she purred, bringing her face close to his and only just barely grazing his lips with hers. She ground her wet snatch onto his cock, letting the liquid fall freely onto it.

"Yes," he hissed, bucking up against her. They ground into one another and their lips touched, not even a hair's width away from each other. But he didn't insert himself, and she didn't press forward for a kiss. He allowed her to build the tension. It was only getting that much hotter.

"Can you feel how wet I am for you?" she murmured against his mouth and with a bit of emphasis, she pushed down particularly hard against his shaft, both relishing in the squelching sound their bodies made at the contact. "I was thinking long and hard about what I wanted to do to you tonight, and everything I thought of made me want you even more."

He groaned, thrusting against her, building momentum. "Fuck Lucy, you have no idea what you do to me." He rubbed his hands along the inside of her thighs, squeezing her. "I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life."

"Well you have me, don't you?"

His thoughts swirled as he reached up to fondle her breasts. He had her? Her words made his heart ache in his chest. Was that true? Was she really his? Either way, it did something to him, made his mind muddled.

She moaned against his mouth, snaking her hands down to replace his at rubbing between her legs. They frotted against each other, just loving the feeling of having the other brush up against them.

This was Lucy, his best friend. But was he satisfied with that? Was there something more, a level higher than best friend? Because suddenly, the title wasn't good enough anymore. Suddenly, he wanted to claim all of her. But what more could there be?

"Natsu," she moaned, particularly loudly against him. "I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you, hard and deep, inside me." And then she grabbed his cock, guiding it into her wet heat and they both hissed at the contact.

Fuck, she felt so good, so tight, so hot. He was blown away by how much he needed to feel her. And then she ground down on him, again and again, building up a steady rhythm.

Finally, he pulled her into a heavy kiss as she rode him to the familiar precipice, kneading at the flesh of her breasts and pinching the stiff nipples. Was it possible that he couldn't feel enough of her, couldn't see all of her? Why did he suddenly want so much more?

He broke away from her and pushed her upper body down so she laid flat on her back against his thighs, giving him the most erotic view of his life. She screamed softly at the new angle, using her knees as leverage to push her pelvis into him deeper. He watched her face scrunch up in pleasure, getting lost in the feeling of him. She was laid out so completely open for him to stare at, every inch of her exposed. But he still wanted more.

Using his hands, he roamed them over her entire body, bringing them to a stop at their connection, and rubbed her clit. She convulsed, shuddering against him as she climaxed. _More_.

Without breaking their joining, he pushed her legs up and bent her over at the waist before resting both her stiletto clad feet on either side of his head on the back of the loveseat. He hadn't given her time to recover before he pulled her upper body back up so she was sitting up on his cock again, her pussy still squeezing around him.

"Natsu!" she screamed again as he bucked so much deeper into her, he was afraid he was going to break her. He knew he was stretching her good, and he marveled at her flexibility. Damn, yoga really did help. "Please! You feel so good, so big inside me. I need you so bad. It feels like you're ripping me apart."

And then he was releasing inside her as they met, thrust for thrust, and she came again soon after. She shuddered against him, panting and screaming and pulling at his hair. The only thing he could feel besides his satisfying release was her in his arms, and her lips on his, kissing him like he was the only man in existence. And it was the best feeling in the world.

He wanted to feel like this all the time.

When they both came down from their release, they were panting, catching each other's eyes in a whirlwind of receding pleasure. He wanted her to stare only at him.

"You came in me again," she murmured, laying back against his thighs again, too tired to disconnect them. The view of her… he was almost scared his body would have another reaction. "But since we're celebrating your victory, I guess I can let it slide." She gave him a sheepish smile before lowering her legs and detangling herself from him.

He frowned at the loss of heat. He wanted her to come back, even though they were both so tired.

"Man, I need a bath again," she hissed, when she stood, stretching out in front of him.

"Lucy, that was…" he trailed off, not even sure himself what he wanted to say.

"Glad you liked it," she laughed, winking at him. "But that's not all. I cooked you dinner too. Let me just clean myself off and we can eat."

He watched her walk away from him, the strangest feeling in his stomach. Something was shifting inside of him, something big. But he had no idea what.

The only thing he knew was that, to him, Lucy wasn't only his best friend anymore.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: So there you have it. I hope I'm not being too repetitive; I have more ideas but I'm trying to space out the story so that both character will have time to grow and realize things at their own pace. Anyways, the lingerie set is one of the items Erza got for Lucy when they went shopping together, and there will be more to come. Also, Natsu is starting to realize something… he isn't too sure what it is, but he can tell something is different. Lucy is still very much in denial, but Natsu, he just doesn't realize it yet. But don't worry, he's getting there. Hope you liked this one and see you next time!_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **House Arrest**_ _[maybe, still not sure yet]_


	6. Chapter 6: House Arrest

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hello all, I'm sorry this took so long. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with studying and work and so many other things in general. I wasn't actually planning on finishing this just yet, since I've been trying to get some other things done, but I figured, it's Valentine's day, I might as well. Anyways, this chapter is a bit long since I felt like we needed more of Lucy and Natsu's interactions as friends (because they're best friends first and foremost) before they get on with their usual business; though they're not really that great as acting like they're "just friends". Kinda makes you wonder how no one knows about them yet, doesn't it? Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 6: House Arrest

"So you still haven't told Natsu that you're going to Bosco at the end of the month?" Levi asked her, a bit incredulous. Lucy sighed, taking a sip out of her champagne flute, and leaned forward.

"Not yet," she muttered, swirling the liquid in the glass. "You know how Natsu gets whenever I have to go away on trips. It's unbearable, what with his moping about and whining."

Lisanna laughed from her left. "It'll be a lot worse if you just spring it on him the day before." She was bouncing excitedly on the soft, white cushion of the couch they were seated on, waiting for Mira to emerge from the dressing room. "Natsu would probably chain you to your bed if you don't give him enough notice."

Lucy shivered involuntarily. She knew it was a completely innocent statement, one without hidden meanings or inappropriate innuendos, but she couldn't help but picture it and what would probably come next. She downed the rest of her glass.

For the last week of July, Jason (Lucy's editor) was sending her to cover the Baram Alliance merger that was happening in Bosco, their neighbouring country. She was to write a full, front page article for the paper, which was a really big step for her. As of recently, she had only contributed to smaller bylines, so to have her name plastered on the front page was like a dream. And since she hadn't visited home in quite some time, she was going to take the rest of that week off and see her father at the Heartfilia estate. Needless to say, she had yet to inform Natsu of her plans.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Cana spoke up from the love seat to Levi's right, sending Lucy an exaggerated wink. "Then you wouldn't be able to run away when he runs his tongue down your…"

"Cana!" Lucy yelled, her face flaming while Levi and Lisanna laughed. She really needed a refill. And maybe some new friends.

As if reading her mind, Juvia leaned over with the champagne bottle, tipping the bubbling liquid into Lucy's flute. She gave her an amused smile, but said nothing.

"Cana," said Erza in a stern, commanding voice. "That is a highly inappropriate choice for conversation for this present moment."

Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to duck her head to avoid whatever awkward conversation that she was sure would follow. "And Lucy, if Natsu ever does anything to take advantage of you," Erza continued, turning to pierce Lucy with a hard glare filled with violent promises. "Just let me know."

Lucy chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Juvia has a date this weekend," Juvia suddenly spoke, completely changing the subject.

Four heads immediately swiveled in her direction. Lucy sighed in relief, never feeling more grateful to Juvia in her life. That conversation was hitting way too close to home.

"What!?"

"With who?'

"Do we know him?"

"Is it Gray?"

The girls bombarded their friend with questions, and Juvia merely blushed shyly in response. Her statement suddenly caught up to Lucy's addled mind.

"Wait, you have a date?!" she screeched, jumping up and out of her seat. "When did this happen?"

Juvia pouted. "Why are you all so shocked? Do you not think Juvia is attractive enough for men to pursue her?"

Cana advanced toward Juvia as well. "That's bullshit Juvia, and don't turn this around on us. Who is it?"

"His name is Rufus," Juvia admitted hesitantly. "He's actually Yukino's brother-in-law. Juvia was introduced to him at the pool; he was picking up his niece after her swimming lesson and he and Juvia really hit it off. We're going for dinner on Saturday."

"So you have a date…" Levi started, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"And it's _not_ with Gray?" Lucy finished for her, still not really believing it. Gray was _not_ going to be happy about this. Natsu and Gray probably didn't think she noticed, but Lucy was very much attuned to her friends' feelings and inner thoughts; she knew that the dark-haired man had a thing for Juvia, no matter how much he denied it.

"Good for you, Juvia!" Cana boomed suddenly, laughing out loud. She reached over to clap Juvia on her back, causing her to fall out of her seat. "Teach that dumb stripper a lesson! You're not going to wait around for him forever!"

"Does Gray know about this?" Erza asked, her face generally unreadable. Lucy knew that Erza, Gray and Natsu grew up together, were practically siblings. Erza was like the older sister they never had, and she also knew a lot more about Gray and Natsu's feelings than she let on.

"Does Gajeel?" Levi continued, looking almost nervous. Juvia sighed. It was a well-known fact that Gajeel normally didn't approve of anyone Juvia was interested in, even Gray.

"No, they don't," Juvia answered, getting up to climb back into her seat. "And it's not like it's really any of their business, is it?"

Lucy exchanged worried looks with Erza. This wasn't going to go down well.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to hide it from them," said Lisanna. She put down her own flute of champagne and took out her phone when she heard it ping as a text came through. "But you're right too. It's not really their business."

"Besides," said Cana. "You can bet Gajeel will find out tonight when Levi gets home. She can never keep anything from him."

At that, Levi's cheeks turned rosy. "It's not my fault! He always seems to know, and then he just wheedles it out of me!"

"You mean he fucks it out of you."

"Cana!"

"Don't worry, Levi-san," Juvia interrupted before Levi could throw the couch cushion at their scandalous friend. "Juvia don't mind if you tell Gajeel-kun. In fact, you guys can tell Gray-sama if you want to as well. It doesn't change the fact that Juvia will be going on this date."

Lucy eyed the blue-haired girl with something akin to wonder. Juvia had really changed since freshman year of university. If this had been her 18 year old self, she would have scoffed at the idea of going on a date with anyone other than Gray; and yet here she was now, not even caring if the man she had once loved so obnoxiously found out about it or not. She wasn't just Gray's clingy shadow anymore.

"Did I hear someone say date?"

And then all six women jumped when the soft, tinkling voice joined in their conversation, turning quickly to the beautiful woman accompanying it.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna began, her voice choking as she took in the sight of her older sister.

"You look stunning, Mira," Erza announced, speaking for the rest of them.

And Mira really did look stunning, Lucy thought as her eyes started to tear up and tissue boxes were passed around. For, from the back of Blue Pegasus Bridal Boutique where they were all waiting patiently as Mirajane Strauss was getting measured and fitted, she emerged in a gorgeous off-white wedding dress, it's skirt made of flowing chiffon and bodice covered in lace up to a sweetheart neckline. Pinched a bit higher at her waist and a transparent film of fabric covering her upper chest and over her shoulders, Mira was truly a vision in white.

"It's perfect, Mira!" Lucy gushed, bringing her hands up to clasp them together over her chest. "You look perfect!"

"Laxus is gonna faint when he sees you in this!" Cana agreed.

"I think it's safe to say that we all really love it," Levi smiled. "It really suits you. Simple, but classic."

"What do you think, Mira-san?" Juvia asked.

Brilliantly clear tears were streaming down Mira's face, as the girls all stood up to await her answer.

"I think I've found my wedding dress!"

* * *

"So I'll see you guys at the bachelorette party?" Lucy asked as they all gathered at the entrance of Blue Pegasus to wait for their rides. Natsu had messaged her just a minute before, telling her he was parked around the corner.

Erza nodded, giving Lucy a sisterly hug. "The limo is picking us up from Lisanna's apartment at 8:00, so try to be there around 7:30. After a few stops, we'll be hitting the Ace of Clubs at 11:00."

"Okay," said Lucy, as she continued to make her hugging rounds. Lisanna and Mira had already left five minutes before, picked up by Elfman after half an hour of crying and gushing praises. "I just can't stay out too late. That's actually the day before I go to Bosco, and my flight is at 9:00 in the morning, so I'll probably have a cab ready to take me home early."

"Just get Natsu to do it," Cana suggested, giving her a suggestive wink. "He would jump off a cliff if you told him to; you know he does whatever you tell him. And besides, if you're drunk enough, he can take you up to your room and…"

"No. Thanks." Lucy grit out, pinching Cana in the forearm. "I'll call a cab."

"Alright, see you later Lu-chan," Levi called to her as Lucy pushed her way out into the afternoon sun.

It was a gorgeous day, and she felt oddly giddy after that much needed girls' day out. It was still crazy to think that Mira and Laxus were actually getting married. Like… to each other. Not that there was anything wrong with the two of them; Lucy even thought they made a really cute couple. She just didn't think that Laxus actually had the guts to ask Mira to marry him. Right after they graduated, their group of friends all had a pool going for when he would pop the question. But when it didn't happen right away, they wondered if it ever would. And now they were shopping for wedding dresses and having bachelorette parties.

Lucy was so happy for them. She could tell that nobody made Mira happier that Laxus did, as odd as it was. She was so very much in love with him that sometimes she seemed to forget anyone else existed. And Laxus too; he was softer, more approachable whenever Mira was around. That was something Lucy wanted one day, a love so strong and pure that it was enviable; but it seemed like such a distant notion, something out of a dream.

When Natsu's car came into sight, parked on the curb of a rather lonely and hidden street, Lucy quickened her pace. The street was bare, save for a car or two maybe a block down the road, and the sidewalk was empty with most of the hustle and bustle of Sunday afternoon shoppers on the main street. Oddly enough, Natsu wasn't waiting for her inside his car. Instead, he was leaning against the passenger's side door, watching her walk toward him.

"How was the dress shopping?" he asked when she neared. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a simple white v-neck, dark aviators over his eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek when she stopped right beside him, and her cheek warmed at the spot.

"So much fun!" Lucy gushed and Natsu stood back to open the door for her. "Mira found her dress and she looks absolutely gorgeous! You should have seen her Natsu, nobody will be a prettier bride than Mira." She climbed into the front seat and waited as he shut her door and jogged around to the driver's side to get in.

"I seriously doubt that," Natsu retorted, shoving his keys into the ignition and turning. "You're definitely prettier that Mira."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, we both know that's not true." Natsu pulled out of his parking spot and continued down the road. "Besides, I said bride! Someone would need to propose to me first before I'm eligible to enter that particular contest."

Beside her, Natsu went quiet, eyes fixed glaringly on the road.

"But I still can't believe Mira and Laxus are finally getting married. We're all getting so old," Lucy laughed, pressing the button to roll down her window. The wind whipped her hair as Natsu zoomed down the roads of Magnolia. "First Erza, now Mira. Levi will probably be next, but, no offence to your cousin, I honestly can't even imagine him proposing to her."

Natsu snorted. "Well Gajeel's an idiot anyways; who would want to marry him?"  
"Levi would, otherwise she wouldn't be dating him."

"Levi needs to raise her standards."

Again, Lucy laughed. "You're horrible! That's your cousin, you know."

"Doesn't change the fact that Gajeel's a dumb piece of shit."

"Okay," Lucy said, bringing her hand up to try and stifle her laughter. "So, if you were a girl and you had to choose, who would your rather marry, Gajeel or Laxus?"

Natsu swerved.

"What the fuck?" he sputtered, shooting Lucy a quick incredulous look. "None. Neither. Ugh Lucy! Why would you even go there? You're leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

"You have to answer!" Lucy prodded, poking him in the side. Natsu jumped, and swatted her hand away.

"Stop that, do you want us to crash?" he said, "and no I don't! You can't make me." He stuck out his tongue at her and she poked him again.

"Yes you do," she giggled when he tried to catch her hand to prevent her from poking him some more. "You promised me from before that you would always tell me the truth!"

He growled when she poked him again, finally capturing her hand to hold it in place. "That doesn't even make any sense; that promise has nothing to do with anything." He shifted his grasp to intertwine their fingers instead and laid both of their hands in her lap.

"Then I'm changing the promise," she countered, absent-mindedly rubbing her thumb against the flesh of his hands. They turned left.

"You can't change a promise we made like five years ago!"

"Sure I can," Lucy retorted. "Now our promise is to always answer each other if we ask a question, and to answer it truthfully. Okay?"  
"Again, you can't just…"

"Okay," she answered herself, giggling when he squeezed her hand and he rolled his eyes. "Now, if you were a girl, who would you rather marry, Gajeel or Laxus?"

"I didn't agree to this."

"Would it be easier if I said Gajeel or Gray?"

Again, Natsu swerved.

"Ugh no, that's not easier at all," he groaned, squeezing her hand again before brushing his fingers against her exposed leg. "All options are gross. I can't even think about it."

"Come on," Lucy prodded, bringing their clasped hands to rest between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together. Natsu jolted. "Just pick the lesser of the two evils."

He gave her a heated look out of the corner of his eyes. "Lucy."

She smiled at him innocently. "Natsu." She brought their hands up closer to the heat emanating from her core, but not close enough yet to touch. "Come on, I won't tell. It's just for fun."

Groaning, though Lucy wasn't sure if it was from her insistence or her methods of persuasion, Natsu squeezed her hand again before saying, "if you tell either any of them this, you are so going to get it."

Lucy used her free hand to pantomime turning a key against her mouth and throwing it out the window.

"Well first of all, I would never choose Gajeel. Regardless of the fact that he's a douche, he's also my cousin. That's just wrong on so many levels. So I guess in both situations, I would just… choose… the other guy."

Lucy laughed, noticing he couldn't bring himself to actually say that he would choose Laxus or Gray. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She loosened her thighs just enough to move their hands once more, resting them right up against her covered core.

Natsu grunted, focusing on the road as they neared her building, a single drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Lucy smiled, using their hands to brush up against her clit.

"Lucy, stop," Natsu whined, trying to retract his hand. She allowed it, but kept their hands clasped together, placing them platonically in her lap again.

"So how was Crocus?"

Natsu had been getting a lot busier lately with several day trips to meet Hisui Mato and her fiancé. Even on weekends, such as today, he would usually meet with them to discuss location, materials, layouts. He was starting to get so busy that some nights, he wouldn't have time to stop by her apartment. Lucy was starting to miss him.

Natsu shrugged, turning into her underground parking garage.

"It was alright. The plans are really coming together. We'll probably be able to start building the first week of August."

He parked the car in the visitor's lot, close to one of the stairway entrances. He barely had to look, having been doing this for several years already.

"How is it looking so far?"

"Extravagant. It kinda reminds me of your old home; gives me the chills just thinking about it."

Lucy chuckled, letting go of his hand so that she could climb out of the car. Natsu had been to the Heartfilia Estate maybe 5 times in all her years of knowing him, and every time he did, he hated it; told her he always felt like she was too far away.

Slamming the door behind her, she waiting until Natsu was by her side again, taking her hand back in his and leading her inside the building.

"How does it remind you of the estate?"

Again, Natsu shrugged, stepping into the elevator the moment it arrived. He clicked the button for the 16th floor. "You know, unnecessarily huge. How would they even find each other in a house that big?"

"It's their house. It's not like they'll get lost or anything ridiculous like that."

"Well who needs all that space? I personally prefer your apartment."

Lucy tried to ignore his claim to like "her" apartment, as opposed to "a" apartment, and how it made her heart flutter in her chest. She failed on both accounts. "I'm not going to be living in this apartment forever you know. When I get married and have kids, the apartment is going to be too small."

Natsu didn't answer that, turning his head up to stare at the floor numbers flying by.

"Wouldn't you want kids one day, Natsu?" she asked him curiously. She was in _no way_ trying to gather information for future reference.

"Of course I do, but it depends with who." She smiled at the way he mumbled this, as if he didn't want to answer but was just compelled to admit it.

"I can't even imagine the type of woman who would be able to handle bearing your children," Lucy laughed good-naturedly, exiting the elevator the moment it opened onto her floor, leading him to the door of her condo. She allowed him to step in front of her, pulling out his keys to open the door for her. "She would need an iron will if she were to handle a family of mini-Natsu's," she continued to tease, entering first. She loosened her grip on his hand but before she could let go, he held firm, pulling her back to him and she stumbled over the loose shoes lying haphazardly at the entrance of the apartment. In a whirl of movement, she was suddenly pinned against her front door, which was now closed.

"Natsu?"

"Why do you keep talking about some other woman and _my_ kids, like you won't even be in the picture?" he growled lowly, and Lucy suddenly realized he was mad.

"Why are you so angry? You just said it yourself, you want to have kids someday right?" She couldn't understand where this anger was coming from.

His eyes blazed and he opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to catch himself, moving back and away from her.

"Ah, it's nothing," he replied. He scratched the back of his head and Lucy noticed the brief look of sheepish confusion on his face. "Sorry, I'm not mad. I don't know what that was."

"Natsu, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, backing away from her and avoiding eye contact. "I'm just going to go take a nap, okay?"

Lucy nodded, but he barely saw it before he was halfway down the hall and pushing the door open to her bedroom.

"I'll make you some tea in a moment," she called after him just as he shut the door. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled to herself, making her way to the kitchen to prepare his promised treat.

Ever since that night they celebrated his new contract with the Matos, Natsu had been acting strangely. If she was any other person, she probably wouldn't have noticed, but she was Lucy and he was Natsu. She knew him like the back of her hand. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but something was bothering him. It was absolutely miniscule, but Lucy could still see it from a mile away. Then again, Lucy wondered if she was going crazy. She had asked Gray before if he noticed Natsu acting weird, and he gave her a look that clearly told her she was the one acting weird. Maybe it was just all in her head.

A sudden noise, like a bang, sounded from down the hall and Lucy bolted for her room, kettle and tea forgotten.

"Natsu, what was that?"

The instant she opened her door, she wished the floor would cave in beneath her as her face turned beet red. Natsu stood by her bedside table, staring down rather disbelievingly at the pair of fluffy purple handcuffs in his hands.

"Wait, don't!" She sprinted across the room and lunged for them, but he danced out of the way. Lucy had completely forgotten those were in there. The handcuffs were one of the items that Erza had purchased for her that embarrassing day. All the rest were hidden in a box at the back of her closet, but this one piece couldn't fit in the box. When she tried to look around her room for somewhere to hide and store it away in, she could hear Natsu calling her name down the hall, and she shoved it into the first empty space she could find, which so happened to be the bottom drawer of her bedside table. It had been sitting in there for weeks, alone and forgotten. She really wished she had opened that drawer sooner.

"I can explain… er… well, I can't really. It was just a joke… Erza, she… but it's not like I was planning on using them…" she sputtered out, thoughts and words incoherent. Natsu didn't answer her as she threw herself at him again, landing on her bed when he dodged.

She flipped herself over just as Natsu climbed on top of her, caging her beneath him. The look in his eyes was amused, playful, feral. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Natsu?"  
And then he collapsed down on top of her, putting all his weight on her as he shook with laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

He didn't separate from her to answer, merely turning his head to the side to breathe into her ear. "How is it that even after six years, you still manage to surprise me?"

"It's not like I was trying to," she mumbled, grudgingly allowing the smile to form on her face. He always had that effect on her. He pushed up on his forearms just enough so he could meet her gaze. "Ugh don't look at me, I'm so embarrassed."

She raised her hands to cover her red face. "It honestly wasn't my idea," she told him through her hands. "Erza… it happened the same day I got that lingerie set. She's just trying to be funny. Can we just forget about this, please?"

"Honestly, I don't think I want to forget."

And before she could ask what he meant, she was suddenly being maneuvered higher on her bed, her clothes flying off her faster than she could be blink.

"What..?"

"Hey Lucy, want to try these out?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open, just as her pale yellow summer dress was chucked off her, leaving her in her matching tangerine underwear set.

"You can't be serious, Natsu! That's not even funny."

"Dead serious," he answered back, eyes alight with mirth as he unhooked her bra and discarded her panties. She had no time to argue, no time to resist before her arms were yanked above her head and secured, with the handcuffs, to the metal rungs of her headboard, leaving her naked body _very_ embarrassingly exposed.

"Wait, Natsu, don't… stop! This is humiliating!" She pulled at the restraints, the pink of her blush extending past her cheeks and down her neck, colouring her chest invitingly. Sure, they had sex, but she was never so helplessly exposed like this in front of him. But the look on Natsu's face was not only playful, it was dark, heated, as he climbed on top of her once more, settling himself between her legs and nuzzling his face into her exposed chest.

Her protests turned to pants.

"Natsu, let me go!"

"No," he shut her down with a firm refusal, pushing himself up to hover over her; some of the playfulness was gone, and in its place was feral possessiveness. Lucy gulped, Lisanna's words from earlier echoing into her mind. He had really tied her up and she hadn't even told him she was going away yet. "This is payback for that strip tease last time. Besides, you can't know how you look right now, fully exposed and helpless before me. I want to come home to you tied up like this every night, for only my eyes to see."

His voice turned raspy as he brought his face down to hers in a sweet, languid kiss. Despite the oddness of the situation, and the way her arms were secured somewhat uncomfortably above her, Lucy responded wholeheartedly, allowing herself to be swept away by his advances.

Damn, what was he doing to her?

His clothes were rough against her silky, soft skin, and his hands landed on the bare flesh of her thighs, guiding them to wrap around him. She gasped into his mouth as he ground against her heated core, the noticeable bulge in his jeans meeting her stretched opening with enthusiasm. He grinned against her lips, nipping the bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

Lucy bucked up against his grinds, meeting him thrust for thrust while he brought his hands down to her waist, feather-light. He caressed her sides before trailing his hands upwards to her breasts cupping them in each. She arched into his hands, gasping into the kiss again and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, rubbing against her own. She squeezed her thighs around his hips, urging him closer. She wanted to feel more of him.

When Natsu pinched her right nipple and squeezed her left breast, Lucy had to break away.

"Natsu," she rasped out, trying to angle her pelvis in a way that the hardness in his pants would scrape against her engorged clit. She pulled at her restraints, feeling hot and needy, needing to do something, needing to touch him. "Natsu, please!"

"What is it Luce?" he asked her, shifting his lips sideways to her cheek, then her chin, her throat then the side of her neck. At the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he stopped and nipped at the flesh, sucking until she was panting and quivering beneath him.

How had this escalated so quickly? How was she already so ready for him to fuck her senseless?

"I need you, please," she begged, not entirely sure what she was begging for. She squeezed her thighs tighter as she pulled on the handcuffs again. Natsu stilled his body, lifting his head to lock eyes with hers. She peaked at him through her lashes, trying to decipher the look in them, but he kept them tight, guarded. Possessive. Ever so slowly, he eased her legs from around his waist, eyes still on her face, then trailed his hands up her thighs, in between them, stroking, caressing. She licked her lips as he rubbed higher and higher towards the place she wanted him the most. His eyes zeroed in on her lips right when his fingers found the slit of her pussy.

Moaning, Lucy bucked.

A tight grin flitted across Natsu's handsome face as he stroked her core, not fully entering her, but applying enough pressure that some fluid trickled out. Fuck, she needed him so bad. Using her feet as leverage, she pushed her pelvis to meet his hands, trying to get his fingers inside her, but he evaded, continuing his torturous teasing.

"Natsu!" she pleaded, but he ignored her, lowering his head to her chest and latching onto her breast, lapping around her nipple. "Natsu!" Her voice was getting higher, breathier. "Natsu, please, your hand."

"What about my hand Lucy?" he murmured against her breast, the vibrations shooting down her abdomen to her pussy as he spoke.

"You need to touch me," she ground out, squeaking when he bit her nipple lightly.

"I am touching you." He switched to her other breast.

"Nng," she groaned out when his fingers met her clit, rubbing gently before flicking it. Fuck, she needed him to release her so she could just shove his hand into her pussy like the last time.

"Please," she hissed. She was going almost crazy with need.

"Do you want me to touch you here, Luce?" he asked, pinching her clit before sticking the very tip of one of his fingers into her heated core. Lucy keened, eyes shut tight as she nodded, panting.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Fuck," Natsu murmured, and Lucy could feel him slithering down her body. "You're so fucking sexy." And then she felt something hot and wet pressing against her slit then slide up towards her clit.

Lucy's eyes shot open as hot, white pleasure course through her. She let out a soft scream, looking down to find Natsu's head between her legs, tongue against her core. Before she could say a word, his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking the swollen flesh while a finger pierced her pussy, pumping deep and pumping fast. With no way for her to cover her mouth or stifle her cries, Lucy's moans and screams escalated in volume as she tugged at her restraints and bucked her hips against his mouth and fingers.

He added a second finger and Lucy climbed higher and higher towards release. And then Natsu curled his fingers, pressing against a very sensitive spot on her inner walls as she came, chanting his name like a mantra. He continued to pump his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could.

When she finally came down from high, he was grinning at her, his fingers still pumping.

"Ahh, Natsu," she moaned, her pussy hot and sticky. "Can you let me go now?"

"Nah," he replied easily, not even pretending to think about his answer. Lucy's hooded eyes widened marginally. "I sorta like you like this, spread completely open for me to do whatever I like."

"What?" she hissed, as he added a third finger to the two already in her core. He pushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it from side to side and Lucy convulsed with another, smaller orgasm.

Taking his fingers out from inside of her, he brought them up to her open lips, and she clamped her mouth down around them, sucking her own tangy juices off of him.

"Fuck, just watching you right now reminds me of last time when you were sucking me off," he muttered, and Lucy opened her eyes to lock with his as she swirled her tongue over his three fingers. Groaning, he pulled his hand away and got off the bed.

"Natsu!" she whined at the loss of contact, squeezing her thighs together as she felt the evidence of her orgasms leak out of her opening. She bent her knees and placed her feet flat on the bed, rubbing her pussy juices between her legs. He did _not_ just leave her like that, did he?

But he stayed close to the bed, discarding one article of clothing after another, watching her as she fidgeted, pulling against the handcuffs insistently. When he was completely naked, his erection standing proud and hard, he climbed back onto her bed, separating her knees until they hit the mattress and left her pussy very much stretched and exposed. He positioned himself on top of her, his cock meeting her opening and coating itself in her leaking juices.

Grinding his length against her, he whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you Luce?" He took his fingers and trailed them up and down between her breasts.

"Yes," she hissed, meeting his thrusts again, just like she had earlier, though with no layers to separate her needy body from his hot, hard cock. The heat of it, all-encompassing, touched her clit, setting her on fire.

"Are you going to cum for me again, Lucy?" he murmured, slipping the head of his erection inside of her and keeping it there. It stretched her so deliciously, all she could do was nod and moan.

"I'm going to go deep inside you, hard," he warned her, inching more and more into her wet snatch. She thrashed against his firm body, wanting to pull him in faster, but the pins and needle sensation shooting down her arms reminded her of incapacity to do so. "Are you ready for me?"  
"Yes, Natsu, fuck!" she gasped when he was fully sheathed inside her. "I want you to take me, all of me!" She didn't fully comprehend what she was saying, but Natsu apparently did, for his eyes darkened and he growled, pulling back and slamming into her again with unannounced speed.

"Ahh," she screamed, shutting her eyes and grabbing onto the rungs of her headboard as he did exactly as she requested, taking her hard and fast, not letting her catch her breath. He thrust against her, the force of his assault causing the bed to bang against the wall.

Already sensitive from her first couple climaxes, Lucy was quick to peak, her vision going white as the pleasure coursed through her veins, so powerful it threatened to knock her out. But Natsu didn't stop, his hot, thick length throbbing erotically against her squeezing snatch, milking him as he continued to move.

"Natsu," she cried, arching her back so her breasts pressed against his chest tightly. And then he was leaning down to kiss her, their bodies molded so perfectly together Lucy was beginning to get lost in his presence, his touch, his smell, his taste. She forced her bent legs straight from beneath him, feeling him with ever inch of her body. Opening her mouth as her orgasm began melting away, her tongue found his in a heated battle, sucking it into her mouth as she tried to breath him in.

How is it that she still needed more of him?

As if reading her mind, his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her in just a little bit tighter to him and his legs moved to either side of hers, bringing them closer together between him. Then she clenched her thighs, crossing her ankles and squeezing him tightly inside of her while his thrusts sped up. And suddenly, she could feel so much of him, her pussy clamped so snugly against him that the friction turned almost instantly into pleasure, sparking her final orgasm as Natsu groaned against her mouth and released inside of her.

The last thing Lucy could remember was Natsu unlocking the handcuffs and kissing her forehead as she knocked out before she could reprimand him for forgetting the condom. Again.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: Here we are! I feel like my lemon was sorta lacking, so I'm sorry about that, but hopefully you enjoyed it all the same. I wonder if you guys can pick up on some hints for things to come from their friends. As of right now, Lucy is still in denial about everything, or rather, she's just choosing not to think anything of it. Natsu, well we don't know where he's at just yet, but don't worry, that's coming. Anyways, with any luck, I'll update again soon, but I can't make any promises. I'm going to work on updating Fairy Heart again first before anything else. Thanks again for reading, and see you next time. Also, don't forget to review!_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Onegai Sensei**_


	7. Chapter 7: Onegai Sensei

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hey everybody. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update again, there have just been so much going on in my life lately and the past few months have been horrible and stressful. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things but it's been a while, so I hope I can do this next chapter justice. Thank you to all of you who have continued to support me, and was patiently waiting for me to release the next chapter! Anyways, on with the show._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Onegai Sensei

"What do you think about this one?"

From Lucy's bed, Lisanna looked up from her laptop and eyed the little black dress her friend held up. It was the week of the bachelorette party and Lisanna had called Lucy earlier that day while she was at work, finalizing her flights and itinerary for her trip on Saturday. The youngest Strauss had asked if Lucy had any pictures or videos of Mira stored away that she could use for a little surprise she was planning for her older sister as a wedding present, and Lucy, of course, was delighted to offer her assistance.

This in turn led to Lisanna coming over that night to comb over the endless amount of media files her friend had while Lucy packed her luggage, clothes and shoes scattered haphazardly around the room.

"Planning on going to the club in Bosco?" Lisanna asked incredulously, an eyebrow raised. Lucy laughed.

"I'm trying to declutter," the blonde explained, turning around to her vanity mirror and holding up the dress in front of her body. "I haven't worn this dress in years, and frankly, it probably doesn't fit me anymore. Half these clothes I was planning to take home, the other half I was going to donate."

"So that's why your luggage is so big. I was starting to think you were moving there with how many clothes you were bringing." Lisanna set aside the laptop as a little pop-up appeared on the screen, informing her that transferring the files she needed to her external hard drive would take another half an hour. "Can I have it then?"

"You want it?"

"Well, I don't think LBDs are in high demand right now at the local Good Will."

"You never know," Lucy smirked as she yanked the dress off its hanger and threw it at her friend. "The less fortunate have a right to be stylish too, you know."

"Yeah but I think they should probably go for something a bit more practical, don't you?"

Lucy sighed dramatically, "I suppose." She turned back around to rummage through her closet.

"Why are you getting rid of your clothes?" Lisanna asked as she stood up and, just like Lucy, held her new dress up in front of her as she admired it in the mirror.

Lucy re-emerged with another armful of dresses. The clothes situation on the bed was quickly getting out of hand. "I've been meaning to update my wardrobe for months now, but I didn't have any room. And besides, I have so many clothes here that I don't use and it's just gathering dust. Someone else would probably appreciate these a lot more than I would."

"So, does that mean I can take some too?" Lisanna asked, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

Lucy laughed, "Go ahead. Maybe I should call Levy and Juvia here too to see if they want any as well."

"Hey," Lisanna protested, dropping her new dress on her purse on the bedside table before diving into the pile of clothes on the bed. "I call first dibs. You can call them here tomorrow."

"You know they'll just complain when they find out, right?" Lucy countered. Her closet was practically empty at that moment, save for most of the professional attire she wore to work and a few of her classier dresses she often wore to office parties.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I just so happened to need to be here today." Lisanna pulled out a petal pink, flowing chiffon top and added that to her own pile. "Huh, you weren't kidding when you said you needed to get rid of clothes. Was this your prom dress or something?" She pulled out a glittering navy blue halter ball gown that dipped low on the back.

Lucy gasped before letting out a little chuckle. "Yeah it was! Oh man, I haven't seen that thing in a long time! I definitely won't fit into that anymore."

Lisanna laughed, pulling out more clothes she wanted to keep. "Why would that even be here? What would you possibly need that for?"

"I don't know!" Lucy replied, throwing the dress into her luggage. It was looking a little full, she noticed. She would probably need another bag. Venturing back into her closet, she found her mid-sized luggage bag and opened that too. "I had attachment issues with my clothes alright? I couldn't bear to part with them when I moved here."

"I'll say," Lisanna giggled from behind her. Lucy pulled out several odd boxes that were just taking up space at the back of her closet and stuffed them into the new bag, taking care to leave room for her endless supply of shoes. "Is that why you have your high school uniform just lying around?"

Lucy turned and sure enough, her old St. Lucia's Prepatory Academy uniform was being held up amusedly by Lisanna. "Oh wow, that totally brings back memories!" Taking the plaid grey skirt and white-lined, black blazer out of Lisanna's hands, she sighed with nostalgia. High school wasn't exactly the best years of Lucy's life, but she didn't hate it. She hadn't spoken to any of her old friends in years, but she remembered them fondly.

"Your uniform was so cute!" Lisanna squealed, pulling out the white collared button up and royal blue tie that completed the look. "You're so lucky you got to wear a uniform. We all went to public school; no dress code."

"You are probably the only person who would actually _want_ to wear the same outfit all throughout high school," Lucy countered, laughing as she took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Trust me, I've learned to love it now but at the time, my friends and I all hated the thing."

Lisanna shook her head. "It wasn't only me. Erza was quite fond of the idea as well, and Natsu and Gray! They wouldn't shut up about the girl's from the Aurora Academy on the other side of town. Pretty sure they had some kind of school girl fetish or something." Lucy's only response was the rapid flush that erupted on her face and her friend laughed.

"Maybe you should keep your uniform here," she teased, throwing the tie at her. "After all, if you ever want to seduce Natsu, you can always-"

"If you want to keep my clothes, don't you dare finish that sentence," Lucy warned, throwing a rolled up sock back at her. "I'm definitely putting this in the 'bring home' pile."

Lisanna's laugh bubbled out of her as the blush descended down Lucy's neck. "But why? You know it'll probably come in handy one day. Hey, you haven't told Natsu yet right? Why don't you-"

Lucy lunged, tackling a cackling Lisanna to the bed, her clothes scattering. Neither noticed when the laptop pinged with a new pop-up. Transfer complete.

* * *

Later that night, after Lisanna had left, Lucy found herself lounging in the kitchen with a bowl of leftover fettucine alfredo from the other night. She hadn't finished packing yet, but she was starting to get tired. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pull everything out of her closet and _then_ sort out what she was bringing home. After all, that just meant she'd have to put everything back in her closet afterwards.

Natsu was late. Or rather, Lucy mused as she stared at the neon green numbers on her stove that read 10:17, she supposed he wasn't coming. He had a consult with a new client that morning, and was supposed to meet with some new suppliers in the afternoon before having an update meeting/dinner with Guildarts, and Toma and Hisui Mato in the evening. He had a full, jam-packed day that Lucy really wasn't expecting him.

In fact, Natsu had been insanely busy lately. The last time she saw him was last Tuesday, and even then they did little more than eat dinner and go to sleep.

Of course, that also meant she hadn't had the chance to tell him she was leaving on Saturday. Sure, she usually chickened out when she _was_ able to see him, but the fact that she hadn't seen him in nearly a week did, in fact, help the matter. Secretly though, a part of her hoped that she could leave and be back in time before he even noticed she was gone. He was certainly busy enough, and if he continued to stay over at his own house for the next week, she could probably pull it off.

Happy the cat leapt up on the chair beside her and Lucy absent-mindedly reached over to scratch between his ears as he meowed sadly.

"Yeah, I miss him too," she murmured softly, kissing him on the head before standing up to clear her bowl just as the lock on her door clicked.

"Hey Luce, I'm home!"

Lucy paused mid-step, before quickly dropping her dishes into the sink and meeting Natsu halfway in the living room.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed in surprise, a smile making its way onto her face without meaning to. "What are you doing here?" He was wearing a sleek black suit and tie, though it was a bit wrinkled after the long day at work, and he looked exhausted, but that didn't stop the happy grin from sliding easily onto his face at the site of her. Quickly crossing the short distance between them, he gathered her into his arms and pulled her into a soft, chaste kiss.

"I missed you," he murmured casually, leaning down again to peck her lips again, and then her cheek. "Guildarts is really cracking the whip and I just needed some happy. So I came here."

She laughed giddily, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold his hug in place. "Well I'm glad you came. I missed you too." She pulled him down to meet her lips once more, moving her lips softly against his and holding him there just a bit longer than the previous kisses before she broke away. "You look so tired, why don't you go to bed."

Natsu pouted, bringing his arms lower around her waist to tug her even closer, closing what little gap they had left so that their bodies were flush against each other. "But I don't want to go to bed yet," he whined, stealing another quick kiss. "I haven't seen you in so long. I just want to be with you."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat and she raised herself on her toes to pull him into another sweet kiss. "But Natsu, you actually look exhausted. Didn't you have a really long day today? And don't you have work again tomorrow?"

Natsu eyed her pleadingly, a stubborn look in his eye.

Sighing, Lucy relented. "Fine," she tried to sound resigned, but the smile on her face probably broke the façade. "How about you go draw up a bath while I bring a couple glasses of wine after I clean up my dishes. We can relax in the tub while you tell me about your day."

Natsu whooped and lifted her up, swinging her around before pulling her into a searing kiss, his tongue invading her mouth teasingly but he pulled away just before she could get lost in it. With one last peck on her forehead, he released her.

"You're the best Luce," he cheered, picking up his briefcase and heading for her room to drop it off. Lucy stood in the hallway for a moment, watching his retreat fondly before turning back to the kitchen, attempting to set aside the big, goofy grin on her face before it was permanently stuck that way. However, she didn't get very far before Natsu returned, a curiously gaurded look on his face.

"What's the matter?' she asked him, as she rounded the kitchen island to turn on the tap. Water rushed out of the faucet to soak her dirty dishes. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I just need to put this bowl in the dishwasher."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" was his quiet reply and Lucy was forced to take another look at him. He was pissed.

"What?" she asked him, genuinely confused. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? What could have possibly happened in the span of 30 seconds.

"Don't play dumb," he snapped. Taking a step closer to her. Lucy shut off the tap water and dried her hands. _Seriously? Almost a week of not seeing him and he was trying to pick a fight?_

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Natsu glared at her fiercely. "Oh yeah? Then why do have a bag packed with half your closet on the floor of your bedroom?"

Lucy's heart dropped. How could she be so stupid? How could she have forgotten? She was just so happy to finally see her best friend after so long that everything else flew out the window.

"What's going on Lucy?"

The blonde sighed, stepping back around the island for the full confrontation.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He stayed on guard, a decidedly angry frown on his face. "Jason is sending me to Bosco this weekend and…"

"This weekend?!" Natsu exploded, taking a step back as if she slapped him. "And you're only telling me this now?"

"You've been busy, and there just hasn't been a good time to…"

Again he cut her off. "For how long?"

Lucy hesitated, looking away as she mumbled, "I'll be gone the whole week since I'm visiting home and…"

"A WEEK?!"

Lucy snuck a peak at her angry best friend to find him pacing in front of her.

"Why do you have to be gone a week? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could have taken a week off and gone with you. And why do you even have to go home? Why can't you just pop by, say hi and come back? If you're only gone a week, why are you bringing so many clothes? Is there something you're not telling me still?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Now she remembered why she was didn't want to tell him in the first place.

"Natsu, calm down. I'm trying to make room in my closet, so I'm bringing all the clothes I don't need here back to the estate with me. And it's a week. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you've been so busy lately, you'll barely notice I'm gone."

An odd look flashed in his eyes - was that hurt? - before it was gone, replaced quickly by annoyance. "Do you _have_ to go?"

"Yes Natsu, I do. I have a flight booked and everything. It's been planned for a few months now and I can't just…" This time, she cut herself off, cursing herself double time for her stupidity as the very obvious look of hurt returned to his face.

"You've had this trip planned for _months_ and you never bothered to tell me? Even if I _was_ busy, you couldn't just shoot me a quick text or phone call?"

"Natsu."

"If I didn't walk into your room just now and see your bag, would you have even told me?"

Lucy struggled to look affronted. "Of course I would!"

He glared incredulously. "When? A few days before? The day before? The day of, when you're already on the plane? I don't understand why you wouldn't just come right out and say it!"

"Maybe because you get whiny!" Lucy retorted, finally feeling the annoyance creep up on her. She had no _obligation_ to tell Natsu every detail of her life.

This time, Natsu was the one to look affronted. "I don't get whiny!"

Lucy scoffed. "Yes you do! You're whiny right now. Why does it matter to you if I'll be gone for a week? It's not like I'm moving away forever. Jeez Natsu."

The man in front of her stilled, and they locked eyes for a long moment before he wordlessly turned around and stormed into the guest bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Lucy wondered how it could all go so wrong.

* * *

Lucy fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously as she mustered up the courage to knock on the door to Natsu's room. After he left her alone in the hallway on the verge of angry tears, she had been able to calm herself down, and when she calmed herself down, she began to regret. Sure, Natsu was being unreasonable, but it was her fault for not telling him in the first place. It was unfair of her to think that she had no obligation to tell Natsu about her life. He was her best friend above anything else. Friends share. If she couldn't tell Natsu everything about her life, she had no right to keep calling him her best friend. She had to do something. She was only in town for a few more days before she was gone for a week and she would rather lose her job than leave while her and Natsu were in a fight. And that was when the craziest, most stupidest idea came to her.

She was definitely going to regret _this_ later.

"Just do it Lucy. You have nothing to lose. Just do it," she muttered to herself. _Besides rejection_ , a malicious voice in her mind reminded her.

"It's just Natsu," she argued out loud. And before she could think up another excuse, her hand jumped on its own, hitting the door with a resounding smack.

 _Great, it's now or never_. She channeled all her nerve into her right hand and knocked properly. One, two, three times.

"Yeah," came Natsu's tight voice, and Lucy took that as an invitation to proceed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered, tugging her skirt again before letting out a deep breath and pushing the door open.

Natsu was sitting at his desk with his back to her, folders and papers and writing utensils scattered along its surface. He was still wearing his suit, for which she was glad. It might make this thing a whole lot easier. She pulled out the folded up a piece of paper out of her blazer pocket and cleared her throat hesitantly. He didn't turn around.

 _Just do it_ , she urged herself. There was no turning back.

"Sensei?" Lucy called out sweetly, her voice ringing clearly in the silence. Surprised, Natsu whipped around in his chair. And his jaw dropped.

"Wha-?"

Trying her best to look innocent and not feel like a total weirdo, Lucy approached. She clutched her paper tightly, trying to look nervous and secretly patted herself on the back as she watched Natsu rake his eyes over every inch of her body, starting at the black penny loafers at her feet, following the lines of the black thigh highs covering her exposed legs underneath the plaid grey pleated skirt that was rolled up a lot shorter than was usually regulation. If she had still been at the Academy, she would have gotten detention for the violation of dress code. Continuing upwards, his eyes trailed up the black blazer to the crisp white button up with the top four buttons left open (partly to play up her cleavage and partly because the shirt was way too small by this point). The royal blue tie lay innocently between her breasts where Natsu's eyes eventually stayed, fixated on its location, before Lucy spoke again, forcing him to look up at her.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I wanted to go over our recent math test with you, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to raise my mark."

Natsu didn't respond. It looked like he forgot how to speak. But he hadn't turned her away or ran for the hills, so she felt it safe to continue, taking another step into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Please sir, my daddy will be so disappointed if I bring this test home and he sees my grade. Please, I'll do _anything_." She emphasized the word 'anything' as she shot out her tongue nervously to lick her bottom lip. His eyes snapped attentively to the motion, following her tongue almost hungrily. She reached her destination, standing directly in front of him in his swivel chair, and bowed her head pleadingly, taking note of the very obvious erection he wasn't even bothering to hide.

 _I can't believe Lisanna was right._

"Natsu-sensei?" she whimpered, shuffling her feet, playing the part of the meek student. "I'll do anything to raise my grade. Please?"

Silence. She made the first move. It was now Natsu's turn to take the lifeline or not.

"You promise to make it up to me?"

She raised her head, stared directly into his eyes and, without hesitation, she replied a firm, "yes."

Finally, Natsu smiled. "Alright, we'll save that for later," he explained, shooting her a quick wink before schooling his features to look a bit more professional. He straightened in his seat, pulled the lapels of his jacket straight and tugged at the cuffs of his suit. "For now Miss Heartfilia, we'll go over your math test and see what you've done wrong."

Almost imperceptibly, she let out a breath of relief. She didn't know what she would do if Natsu had turned her away.

"Oh thank you sir! I promise, you won't regret it."

He smiled cheekily. "I'm sure I won't. Now, let's see about this test. Come over here." He patted his thighs and Lucy quickly fell back into their role-playing.

"You want me to sit in your lap sir?"

"Well there's no other place to sit," he replied, taking her by the hand to tug her down onto his lap. She felt the bulge against her ass, relishing in the feel of it, a feeling she hadn't felt in a week. Without planning to, she wiggled against it, smirking when Natsu let out a shuddering groan. "And it will be easier to go over the test together like this," he breathed into her ear.

"Alright sensei, if you say so," she replied innocently. With how short her skirt was, the little bit of space between her thigh-high stockings and her butt was exposed, pressing against the soft fabric of his pants.

Natsu swiveled them back around to tuck their legs underneath the desk and Lucy brought the "test" up to their line of vision. It was a simple multiplication worksheet she had quickly printed off the internet with which she had inserted a bunch of random numbers and marked herself with giant red X's.

"Now tell me what you don't understand, Miss Heartfilia," Natsu drawled against her ear before giving it a quick, teasing lick. She squirmed in her seat, feeling the familiar ache down south. Fuck, she thought that Natsu saying her name was sexy before, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Well sir, I don't really get any of it at all," she murmured, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him. His eyes were dark pools. "It just doesn't make any sense to me. I was hoping you could give me a private lesson." She laid her right hand onto his. He smirked naughtily before taking his left hand and placing it very deliberately on the slip of exposed skin she had left of her thigh, resting it there casually. Lucy could feel her heart accelerating.

"Of course, anything for my favourite student," he whispered back, pulling his hand ever so slowly higher until it slipped underneath her sinfully short skirt. And found more bare flesh. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Behind her, his breath hitched but Lucy kept going as if she hadn't heard anything, as if she wasn't well on her way to ripping off her uniform and begging him to fuck her. She wiggled against his erection again.

"I mean, I know there is an extra step, and there are two lines of multiplication you have to do, but I still always get the answer wrong." As she spoke, she continued to grind down against his hard-on, resisting the urge to moan as it prodded her deliciously. For his part, Natsu could barely keep himself from gasping out loud as he began to thrust up against her. The hand that had made its way under her skirt found the swollen lips of her pussy, wet and willing and ready for him to touch, to take. He traced the rim of it and she nearly whined, the feeling of it, so familiar and yet so foreign with its absence the past week, felt like coming home.

"How about you go over the question again and show me your work," he instructed, continuing to trace her outer lips tenderly. Leaning forward slightly to grab a stray pencil, he handed it to her, before snaking his right hand towards her torso, rubbing circles against her stomach. "We'll go over it together and see what you've done wrong."

Lucy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. As the pressure began building in her, so impossibly slow she thought she'd die from the anticipation. She wanted him. She wanted him bad.

Taking the pencil, she did some rough math work, taking care to still get the answer wrong. She wanted to see what he'd do next. Taking a peek down at her work, he tsk'ed softly and, without warning, shot a finger straight into her pussy.

Lucy cried out, surprised at the intrusion, but loving the feel of have any part of him inside her after so long.

"That is wrong, Miss Hearfilia," Natsu whispered against her ear, and her head fell back against his shoulder. He didn't move his finger, merely kept it there inside of her, and it was torture. His right hand had found its way into her cleavage, palming her breast roughly and feeling her nipples pebble against his touch, quickly discovering her lack of bra. "Try again."

This time, Lucy had no trouble getting the answer wrong. She couldn't think straight when all he did was have her in his grasp, not bothering to pluck the cords of her tightly coiled desire just yet. Hastily scribbling some modified version of her previous answer, she unwittingly gave in to voicing her thoughts.

"Natsu-sensei, please."

Natsu's hand left her breast to pull the paper up to his face. "Wrong again." He shot a second finger inside of her, but again, he didn't move them. "I won't move until you get the answer right Miss Hearfilia," he breathed against her ear and she moved her head aside for him to start sucking at her neck. He brought his hand back up to her breast and slipped in into her shirt, stretching the fabric tight against her chest.

"Oh shit," she gasped, when he pinched her nipple. She was sensitive, she knew it, especially after little to no stimulation in a week. At her curse, he bit down gently at her neck, sucking and licking, at the exact moment he shot a third finger into her.

"Ah, Miss Hearfilia, you know our rules on appropriate language. While we're at it, your uniform is a complete violation of the school's dress code. Not wearing a bra or panties to class," he plucked at her nipple, kneading her breast with vigor. "Showing off this much cleavage," he switched to the other breast to repeat his heated ministrations. "Rolling up your skirt so short, I can practically see you pussy glistening in the light," he stuck out his thumb to press against her clit. She screamed, her arms trembling. "Were you trying to seduce your teacher, Miss Hearfilia?"

"N-no," she stammered out, completely forgetting why there was a pencil in her hand. Fuck did she need him to move.

"No what?" He slowly unbuttoned each button of her top, exposing her heated skin to the cool air.

"No sen-sensei."

"Why aren't you writing Miss Hearfilia?" he asked, caressing her clit roughly. "You won't get off unless you get that answer right, you know?"

 _Writing what?_ Lucy wanted to ask, but then she remembered the crushing grip in her right hand, and the pain from the hard pencil in her grasp was a reminder of the so-called test she was reviewing. At some point, she must have gone cross eyed from need, for it took her a moment to focus down on her sheet.

"Here sensei," her voice came out breathy and she bucked up into his fingers before grinding down against his cock. "I think I have it this time."

Taking a quick look, Natsu smirked against her neck. "Good girl." And then he was moving his three fingers inside of her vigorously, and Lucy forgot everything all over again as a sudden wave of white washed over her.

When she had returned, his fingers were gone, but he wasn't done just yet.

"Alright, Miss Hearfilia," he called as he fiddled with his pant zipper behind her. "You've shown definite improvement, but let's have you answer a bonus question, to ensure you understand." He flipped the page over to the very last question on the sheet before shifting her up so he could set his erection free from its confines, then bringing her back down into his lap, slipping the hard appendage into her awaiting hole.

Lucy almost wept from need. She had been waiting for this. She wanted this, wanted him. "Ah Sensei," she cried, humping down on him trying to get him to move, but Natsu stilled her hips. "F-fuck, Sensei, please. I want you. You're so hot, ngh."

"Shit," Natsu's teacher façade slipped momentarily, before he shifted it back into place. "Not until you answer this question right."

He began an agonizingly slow, torturous pace. Lucy knew that Natsu was now committed. He wouldn't fuck her unless she got the question right. The asshole.

Shakily, she picked up the pencil, ignoring the sounds of squelching coming from their joint bodies and Natsu's poor attempts at stifling his groans. He buried his face into her hair, using both free hands to grope her breasts savagely. With shaking hands, she began to answer the question.

After what felt like hours of sweet torture, she finally announced that she was done.

"Explain your work," Natsu demanded. Speeding up his thrusts just enough for Lucy to choke on her own spit. "Explain it out loud, Miss Heartfilia. At the end, I will let you know if you have passed or not."

Fuck, Natsu would make such a hot teacher. Then again, all the girls would be failing his class just to get private lessons from him.

"245 times 34. You, ahh!" she screamed when he thrusted particularly deep inside her. He wasn't planning on making this easy, was he? "Y-you mul- multiply f-four by…" She had to stop at every other word, for Natsu was determined to draw this out for as long as possible, piercing her hard and deep, but never fast. She could feel herself, clenching him, milking him, but he held on to his self-restraint, refusing to cum before she got through the whole thing.

As she finished the last line, she knew he hadn't paid attention to a word she had said. Hell, she barely knew what she was saying herself. She could have been reciting the first verse of Romeo and Juliet for all she knew, and he would have given her the same reply.

"Congratulations, Miss Hearfilia, you pass."

And then he was standing up, still filling her to brim with pleasure, pushing her forward against the desk and rutting into her so hard and fast, needy and primal that it didn't take long for her to cum a second time, taking him right along with her.

"Ah, Natsu, ah, ah, ah!" she convulsed and contracted around him, eyes tearing and pushing sweating hands against the papers scattered on his desk and his body rocked into hers, taking every bit of pleasure out of her that she could give until she was nothing more than a pool of irrational thought. And he was cumming into her, shooting load after load of white, hot desire.

"Fuck, Lucy, I've been waiting for this for so long, wanting you."

"Me too, Natsu. I've been wanting you too."

When they had both returned from their highs, Lucy was almost unsurprised that Natsu wasn't finished with her yet.

"Natsu, I can't," she whined when he pulled out of her only to flip her around to face him. He silenced her with a kiss so fierce, she was wet and moaning and needy once more, guiding her towards the periwinkle blue walls of the guest bedroom.

"Yes you can," he demanded against her lips, pulling her tongue into his mouth soon after. He shucked off his jacket before helping her out of her blazer in one swift movement. "And you will. Because I haven't had sex with you in a week. And soon, you'll be gone for another one. I need to make the most of it before you're gone."

Suddenly, he hooked his left arm under her right knee, still clad in her black stockings, opening her up in ways she had never been before and leaving only her left leg, his body and the wall as support for her weight.

"Natsu!" She squealed before he entered her stretched cunt sharply. From this new position, he was not only stretching her out so completely, but he was also hitting a spot inside of her she hadn't even known was this stimulating until now. "Yes, right there! Natsu, more, harder! There, there."

She was babbling and she knew it, but Natsu was too.

"Shit, fuck, Lucy. You're so tight, Luce, so hot, so wet. Fuck."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed even further into her, pinning her to the wall and nailing her into it. The walls rattled with the force of his thrusts, the frames on the walls quivering. Her inner walls squeezed, and she drew him into a fierce kiss, moving her mouth aggresively against his before sucking his lower lip into her mouth. His hand gripped her waist with bruising intensity while the other braced them both against the wall.

And then he was so deep inside her, she didn't know where she ended and he began. And he was cumming once again, his seed splashing her insides, marking every inch of her, claiming her, arousing her. So her only response was to squeeze him tightly as her pussy convulsed around him, her vision going white once again as her last, most intense orgasm ripped through her, sending shockwaves straight to her heart. Their cries and screams and moans were muffled by the kiss that had their mouths glued together, every part of them connected. And when the intense pleasure subsided, and the adrenaline and energy drained, nothing could hold them up anymore as they crashed to the ground.

Both were panting, in a tangled heap of limbs and ruffled clothes.

"Fuck, that was hot," Natsu breathed after a moment. He readjusted himself to lay flat on the ground, pulling Lucy up to his chest as she fought to catch her breath. "We haven't gone at it like that in a long time."

"I don't think we've even gone at it like that," Lucy argued between pants, her chest heaving. She curled her leg around his bare thigh, rubbing her dripping pussy against him as a sticky reminder that he came in her, that he forgot the condoms. Again. He probably didn't get the memo though, as he laughed contentedly, taking an absent hand to grope her ass, pushing her against him even more and spreading their combined juices between them. He fingered her asshole, tracing the tight ring of muscle there and Lucy shuddered.

"Natsu," she warned, tiredly.

"I know, I know," he murmured, equally as tired, but oddly refreshed. "Even I have my limits, Luce."

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she seriously doubted that.

"Lucy?" He continue to play with her butt, but never went any further than a playful smack.

"Yes Natsu?" she mumbled. She knew they should probably be getting up, moving towards the bed. But she was just too tired, and Natsu was a very comfortable pillow.

"Were you planning on bringing your school uniform back to the estate?"

Lucy cracked open an eye that was threatening to close. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Don't," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I want to use it again in the future."

Lucy smiled. She wanted to use it again too.

* * *

 _Zara's Note: Hello all! Thank goodness, I got this done. I've been meaning to write this for so long, but nothing came out. I hope you all liked it, though I know I probably have a lot of typos and such; it was a bit of a rush job. Since it's been a while, I hope it follows along with the feel of the story. I sort of forgot it all, but hopefully, I was able to get back into the groove of things. Anyways, until next time, and please review!_

 _-Zara_

 _Next Chapter:_ ** _Showy_**


	8. Chapter 8: Showy

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hello all! So after writing the previous chapter, I'm trying ride the momentum and get as far enough into this story as I can in the case that I_ do _end up disappearing again so I don't leave you all hanging._

 _Also, in terms of the GrayxJuvia subplot, I really wasn't planning on making it play any sort of significance to the story; I hadn't planned for the drama between them to unfold in the way it did. However, as the story started rolling, it actually began to fit very well into things so I wanted to know if there was anyone out there who wanted a companion piece on the Gruvia drama. I probably wouldn't start it until after I finish Love and Lucky, and I doubt it would be as long, but in terms of the timeline, it would run along simultaneously as Natsu and Lucy's story. Furthermore, even from the little hints of it here, it will probably have a more dramatic feel in comparison to Love and Lucky, which I had planned to make it more fluffy/lighthearted; after all, Gray and Juvia have more of a rocky history as opposed to Natsu and Lucy, whose friendship was the only defining factor in their relationship. However, it will run along the same sort of format, as a series of lemons._

 _Additionally, for all those who are wondering about what will happen next between Natsu and Lucy, you'll just have to wait and see. Like I just said, it isn't as dramatic as Gray and Juvia's because their relationship is rooted very deeply in their friendship. They put each other first and they always have. But that doesn't mean that the two of them won't struggle with their feelings, and trying to understand what sets apart the love they have for each other as friends and as lovers. I know some of you want drama and angst, but this is mostly a happy fic about two people who love each other, trying to figure out exactly how. Sometimes we all just need a little love in this world, especially with all that is happening around us. So I hope that, though it might not be what you expected, it is still wholly satisfying. And if you want a lot of drama, think about if you want a Gruvia tale as well._

 _Anyways, let me know what you think and enjoy the next chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

* * *

Chapter 8: Showy

"Wait, so you knew about Juvia's date and never bothered to tell me!" Gray's voice raged in his ear through the Bluetooth ear piece as Natsu pulled up into Lucy's parking garage. Sol, the security guard on duty that day gave him a surprised look but waved him in all the same. That day was the earliest Natsu had come home in a _really_ long time.

"What's it to ya, Icicle Breath?" Natsu grumbled, pulling up into a vacant spot and turning off the ignition. "Why does it matter to you who Juvia dates, since you insist you guys are 'just friends'?"

"Natsu," Gray warned, his tone cold and ruthless. Well fuck it all if Gray was going to use him as his verbal punching bag, Natsu was gonna swing back, and he wasn't planning to pull any punches. "Don't start this."

"What?" Natsu growled back, rolling his eyes as he opened his trunk to retrieve his bag. "You have been dancing around this thing for years. If it bothers you so much that Juvia went out with another guy then get your head out of your ass and do something about it."

"It doesn't bother me," Gray snapped, though it sounded half-hearted. "Besides, this isn't about that. No matter how shitty of a best friend you are, you should have told me."

"And what were you planning on doing about it?" he drawled back, locking his car before making his way to the entrance to Lucy's building.

"Nothing. I don't know." His friend sounded frustrated, and Natsu almost started to feel bad. "But I would have rather you tell me than finding out through instagram."

Natsu frowned, using his swipe card to unlock the first set of doors. "I don't remember Juvia posting anything about her date." In fact, Lucy had specifically reminded him that Juvia wasn't going to advertise it, no matter how much she insisted that she didn't care if Gray or Gajeel found out, so he better not spill it to them.

" _She_ didn't," his friend said, bitterness dripping with every word. " _He_ posted a picture and tagged her in it."

Natsu rolled his eyes again. "That's some hardcore stalking right there. But anyways Gray, that was almost a month ago. I don't think she's seen the guy since then." He entered the elevator, swiped the card again and pressed the button for Lucy's floor. "There's no point obsessing about it now. It's over, move on."

"I'm not obsessing about it," Gray muttered automatically. Jeez, his friend was such an idiot.

"That's besides the point. There's nothing to do now."

Gray was silent for a moment as he rose through the floors.

"Actually, there is something." Natsu groaned very audibly. He was definitely going to regret asking.

"What?"

"Come with me to crash Mira's."

Natsu balked. Of all the idiotic, hair-brained schemes Gray could have come up with. "Are you fucking insane? The girls will chew us out. Lucy will kick my ass. _Erza_ will fucking neuter us!"

At the sound of her name, he could practically _feel_ Gray's face drain of colour, but his friend remained strong. "Come on! It's not like you're doing anything tonight right?" Actually, Natsu had plans to lounge around Lucy's apartment all night, watching sappy chick flicks and moping about, waiting for her to come home so they could go at it one last time before they were separated for a week. It was a sound plan, one he wasn't planning on sharing with the other man.

"Did you not just hear me? It won't matter if you do end up professing your undying love for Juvia. She won't be able to find your body the next day if Erza gets to you first."

"Stop exaggerating," Gray hissed. "It'll be fine. I'll call up the other guys too. She won't be able to get to all of us."

"I'm sorry, have you _met_ Erza?"

"Come on man, are you in or out?" The elevator doors dinged before opening to Lucy's floor. He pulled out his keys and pushed them into the lock.

"Out. I'm definitely out you crazy son of a bitch. There's no way I'm facing Erza's wrath just for you to spy on your not-girlfriend."

Before Gray could reply, Natsu hung up his phone and pushed open the door.

"Natsu, is that you?" Lucy's voice called from her bedroom. Natsu felt a smile fall into it's natural place on his face, toeing off his shoes and making his way to her.

She was sitting on her bed, painting her toes nails when he walked in.

"Hey, you're home early," she said in surprised delight. He laughed, walking casually over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips when she tilted her head up. Parting slowly, she gifted him with a radiant smile.

"I was able to leave earlier than expected. You're leaving tomorrow and you'll be out all night tonight. If this is the last time I get to see you, I want to make the most of it."

Walking over to the desk, he shrugged off his navy blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. He had a second meeting with the new client that had just contracted him and wasn't able to make it in time to drop by one of his building sites that day.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she replied, going back to the hot pink lacquer she was currently painting on her toes. "But, as I keep reminding you, it's only a week. I'll call you and we can skype and text. It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, but I'd much rather have you in person," he grumbled. Lucy shot him another smile. "Anyways, you hungry? I can whip up an early dinner before you have to go."

"Sure," Lucy replied. "Just let me put on the top coat then I'll meet you in the kitchen and help out, alright?"

Natsu agreed, giving into the urge to steal another quick kiss before exiting the room.

* * *

After dinner, Natsu washed up while Lucy packed her make-up bag. The girls were all planning on getting ready at Lisanna's apartment, so Natsu was going to drive her there in a hour. The more Natsu thought about it, the more he dreaded the next week. He didn't know what he was going to do on his days off, on his spare time. Who would he even want to hang out with if not Lucy? Sure, he could go out with his boys, but at the end of the day, he would much rather spend time with his best friend, talking to her, laughing with her, being with her, having sex with her. There was nothing he loved doing more than that.

And when the thought of not being about to hold her or touch her for a whole week began to sink in, he could feel his heart literally aching. Had he always been this dependent on her?

Foregoing the leftover dishes, planning on doing them later when he had the time alone in her apartment, he went to seek her out, making up his mind and fully ready to put up a fight to convince Lucy to agree to his advances.

He found her rummaging through her closet, make up scattered on her vanity and dresses laid out on her bed. She was holding up the skimpiest black dress that he had never seen her wear, and the feeling in his chest tightened.

She turned around when she saw him and her eyes brightened. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up the dress in front of her.

"You don't have anything else?" he wondered, a little bitter. She blinked, but ignored the tone in his voice while he walked over to the bed and sat down, watching as she rummaged through her closet again to pick out something new.

"What about this one?" this time, she held up a little red number, equally as short, with the neckline plunged low between the breasts. Natsu frowned.

"Are these the only kinds of clothes you have?" he grumbled and Lucy laughed.

"We're not going to church Natsu, it's a club," she reminded him. "And I want to look good."

He almost asked why, but he knew that wouldn't go over well with her. Instead, he stood and walked straight into her closet, pushing aside clothes for a bit until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a familiar deep wine-coloured dress, he handed it to her. It was just as short, but it wound high across her neck, completely covering her chest but left her back wide open. He remembered this dress, didn't think he could ever forgot it. She was wearing it the first time they had ever had sex.

"Wear this one."

Eyeing the dress with a neutral look on her face, Lucy took it and held it in front of her as she admired it in the mirror. Absently, Natsu wondered if she remembered as well.

After a moment, she spoke. "It's perfect Natsu, thanks." She turned around, throwing the dress on the back of her chair, she gave him another smile, closing the distance to peck him on the lips. Seeing the opportunity, he pounced, winding his arms around her quickly before she could get away and pulled her back into him, drawing her deep. His mouth moved sensually across hers and he got lost in the feel of her, allowing her to push that little step forward and tested the seam of his lips with her tongue. Granting her entrance, he ran his tongue along hers, drawing her even further in, sucking on the intruding appendage. When he felt Lucy's knees begin to quiver, he broke apart from her, instead trailing kisses down her neck. His hands trailed low on her back before resting on her ass, massaging her cheeks.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed with a shaky breath. She giggled when he hummed against her skin. "We can't, I have to finish grabbing my stuff." Pouting against her skin, he kneaded harder against the flesh of her bottom, pulling her closer to him as he thrust into her, earning him the most delicious moan.

"But Lucy, you promised me you'd make it up to me," he argued, kissing lower as he bent her backwards. She shivered in his arms and he slipped his hands into her shorts and underwear to massage bare flesh.

"Natsu, I'm not going to skip Mira's bachelorette," she protested with finality, gripping his biceps for support as he kissed down her collar bone to the top of her chest.

"That's not what I meant." He sucked on the tops of her breast and she moaned softly as he bruised her skin.

"You're going to make me late," she tried again feebly. But he knew her heart wasn't completely in the reprimand when he fingered her pussy from behind and she sucked in a trembling breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get there in time."

"But-"

"Lucy, you promised."

Laughing to herself, Lucy relented. "Fine fine, let's make this quick. I told you I'd do anything, didn't I?"

Suddenly Natsu stilled, a thought, an image forming in his mind. He lifted up his head to stare at her face but his hands continued to tease her, taunt her. They left her pussy to instead trace her asshole firmly.

"You really mean that? Anything?"

Lucy rolled her eyes but she kissed his cheek. "Anything you want."

Oh the possibilities. He grinned at her wide before retracting his hands and stepping back from her, completely releasing her. The shock on her face almost made him laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled as she brought her thighs together in an obvious attempt to contain her arousal. Her shock swiftly morphed into annoyance as she glared at his retreating form. He backed up to the bed and sat down, moving all the way until his back touched her headboard. "If you're trying to be funny-"

"Relax Luce, trust me, I am definitely not going to let you leave while I'm like this." And he watched as her eyes follwed his hand while he gestured the very palpable tent in his jeans.

"Then why did you..?"

"Because you said you would do anything to make it up to me right?"

She nodded, approaching the bed slowly, a look of suspicion on her face.

"Well, I want to watch while you touch yourself." Clearly, whatever she had been expecting, it definitely wasn't that as the newfound shock twisted her features to leave her eyes bulging and jaw slack. It was pretty funny and he laughed out loud.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Chuckle slightly still, he shook his head and motioned her closer. "Definitely not. I want to watch you masturbate, I want to see what you do when you're alone and thinking of me, I want to see what you look like when you bring yourself to climax."

Lucy flushed deeply, stopping just a foot shy of him, crossing her arms. "I have never m-masturbated before," she protested primly, straightening her back in an attempt to look regal.

Natsu smirked, reaching forward to push her gently onto her butt, with her feet out in front of her, spreading them wide to give him court side seats to the impending show. "Even better," he murmured, reaching out to slowly pull off her shorts and underwear, exposing the beautiful, glistening pussy he so enjoyed to fuck. "Then I want to watch you do it for the first time, and watch as you realize you'll probably get hooked on it, especially when you're gone and I won't be there to satisfy you."

"You're getting a little bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Lucy muttered dryly, glaring at him as he reached forward again to unfold her arms then yanked the tank top over her head, leaving her completely naked. She crossed her arms across her chest again, pushing up her breasts tantalizingly and he growled, settling back down against the headboard and boldly unzipping his pants, letting his erection free.

She eyed him skeptically as he stroked once, twice, three times before it was hard and weeping. It didn't take very long, he noted, as he watched his beautiful best friend, naked and contemplative.

"You going to get off watching me get off?" she asked in disbelief, the crimson flush receding all the way down the valley of her breasts. He shot her a feral grin.

"Come on Luce, you said anything."

Sighing, giving up the fight, knowing she was going to lose, she blushed deeper as she unfolded her arms, touching her breasts tentatively. She handled them awkwardly, cupping them and squeezing and looking entirely uncomfortable.

"Relax Lucy, just pretend I'm not here."

"I don't think that's possible," she argued, trying again to get in the mood. She pinched her nipple and hissed out in pain.

"How about this," Natsu reasoned, pulling his hand free of his cock. "Just close your eyes and listen to my voice."

"Natsu, I really don't think…"

"Just close your eyes."

Rolling them quickly before doing as she was told, Natsu watched intently as she visibly relaxed, cupping her breasts in a less aggressive manner. "There you go, that's it," Natsu encouraged, his hand going back to his hard-on. He raked his eyes over her exposed body, his grip tightening as he took in the erotic flush of her skin, her rosy, parted lips and the wet glint of her pussy, resisting the urge to go in there and take over. But he wanted this, he wanted to see this, to engrave it into his brain forever.

She pinched his nipples again, one in each hand, and this time her hiss contained adamant traces of pleasure. She was started to feel it, he could tell. She was starting to get lost. "That's it, Lucy," he continued to egg her on, his voice rough with arousal. "Now slowly, gently, take your left hand and bring it down your body, between your tits, there you go." He watched as she did exactly as he said, relishing in the amount of power and control he had over her. Fuck she was so incredibly sexy.

"Now, trace the outside but don't put your finger in yet." She continued to comply and he eyed the hand hungrily. "Press on your clit. Fondle it, play with it, pinch it." She let out the most erotic moan while she rubbed, her skin gaining a thin sheen of sweat. He moaned right along with her, stroking his cock until it beaded with precum. They had never done anything like this before, and somehow it seemed a lot more intimate than what they were used to.

Natsu could feel her start to get lost, but she wasn't ready. She needed one more prompt.

"Now your finger Lucy," he murmured hungrily. "Put it in."

"Natsu," she moaned as she stuck her middle finger into the slick, wet hole, and he had to still his hand to prevent himself from cumming prematurely. He moistened his lips as he watched her, pushing her finger in, pulling it out, thrusting against her hand. He eyed her in awe as her finger was sucked into her tight snatch, refusing to let it go, patiently waiting for his turn to bury himself in her.

"Ngh, Lucy," he groaned, cupping the tip of his cock to stop the trickle of cum that pooled out. He wanted her, fuck he wanted her so bad.

"Yes Natsu, yes!" she cried, eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning and writhing and gyrating her hips faster and faster, desperate for a release. His name, honeyed by her lips, was almost his undoing. He very nearly asked her what she was imagining, but he didn't want to break the spell. Watching her right then, her beauty and light, it was magic.

"More, Natsu!" Without needing to be told, she inserted a second and third finger almost simultaneously and rubbed at her breasts with more vigor. She almost was almost at her breaking point, he knew. She clenched her thighs together, blocking his view, but it didn't matter. He knew what her hands were doing, he knew she was touching herself at the thought of him.

He let himself go at that moment, allowing his hand to take control, moving in time with her thrusts as she bent forward, curling her body into a ball to hold into the last vestiges of her self control. And then she cracked open an eye, then the other, her lids hooded. And watching her there, watching him, there was no way he could last. Bringing his free hand to his balls, he cupped them, fondling them as his hand milked his cock, drawing out the cum that practically exploded on the bed, all while he watched her shudder and cry out and flush with an apparently intense orgasm, her thighs quivering in pleasure.

"Natsu, fuck, yes!" she moaned, losing her mind a bit at the overload of pleasure. And Natsu could relate. He knew what she was feeling, how hot and sexy and erotic it was to have her watch him think of her and get off on the thought that she got off on him, all without even touching her.

Shit, wasn't she just the most perfect woman.

Natsu didn't wait for her to come down from her high, stretching himself out and pulling her on top of him, thrusting up into her when she retracted her fingers before she even knew what was going on. Her inner walls were still quivering, pulsing, squeezing, ready for him. But he didn't move.

"Ride me Lucy," he murmured, urging her to use him, bend him to her will. And mindlessly, a slave to her own pleasure, she rose just a bit before slamming down onto him, drawing out a groan from both.

He lay back down as he watched her, watched her lose herself in the intensity of her pleasure. She rode him like a true cowgirl, back straight and hands palming her breasts in desperation. Her eyes were still open but hooded, clouded over in lust and watching him. And he was watching her, the way her body bounced on his, the way she fondled her breasts and most importantly, the way his cock kept disappearing into her pussy, the way their bodies joined so perfectly. She was everything to him.

And then her right hand went down to pinch her clit and he watched her, oh did he watch her. He watched her mouth open in a silent scream, he watched as she succumbed once more to her desires, watched as she reached the peak all by herself. She was a goddess, radiant in the setting summer sun, and he wanted everyone to know that.

Once again, in the middle of her orgasm, he pulled out of her and maneuvered her off of the bed. She wasn't able to get a word in edgewise other than his name, and he led her in three quick strides to the window, drawing back the curtains and exposing her naked body to the birds and the world below. Turning her around so she was facing the window, she placed her palms against the glass, and he bent her forward, entering her one last time just to take control. He wanted her to cum by his hands, he wanted to rip the scream, the orgasm out of her. He wanted her to call his name to the city below.

And so he pounded into her, and she was shaking and screaming beneath him.

"Natsu!" she cried his name out repeatedly like a mantra, attempting to hold herself up, to grasp onto something to keep her upright, but all she could do was clench her hands into fists against the cool glass.

"What do you want, Luce?" he murmured into her ear, snaking his arms around her body to knead her breasts. He moved like a beast, like a savage, drawing her in, pulling out repeatedly.

"Shit, Natsu, more, please!"

"What do you want?" he repeated, his voice hoarse from exertion. She was squeezing him so painfully tight, he was about a thrust away from losing all control. He slowed somewhat, focusing on going deeper, hitting her harder. "Are you enjoying how I fuck you against this open window, Lucy? Do you like it that people can see you, that they can watch you get fucked by me? Do you want them to see you succumb so desperately to me?" Of course, Lucy's apartment was the only high rise building for several blocks, and they were on the 16th floor, so the likelihood of anyone seeing their activities besides the stray loon was nearly zero, but hey, the way she shuddered around him just proved to Natsu that she loved it when he talked dirty to her.

"Yes Natsu yes! Fuck me for everyone to see us. Harder, I'm almost there."

"Fuck Lucy," he cursed, not expecting that answer. "You're going to be the death of me." And then he hit her sweet spot one last time and came inside her, squeezing her breasts as she thrashed and cried and came herself.

* * *

"Just call me when you need to be picked up," Natsu told her sullenly when they pulled up to Lisanna's building. She smiled at him reassuringly, but even then it did nothing to lift her spirits. Right after their climactic ending, Lucy, having come back to her senses reached for her found and yelped in alarm, running the room naked and attempting to shove whatever she could think of into her bag. Natsu had almost forgotten about the bachelorette party, but clearly Lucy hadn't. The only upside was that Lucy was too distracted to reprimand Natsu for forgetting the condom again.

"Sure Natsu," she replied, hooking her arm around his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss before opening the door and exiting his car.

Natsu watched her back feeling something bubble in his gut. Was that regret? Longing? He had no idea. All he knew was that it encompassed him, filled him with the sudden need to do something crazy. Pulling out his cell phone and popping his Bluetooth earpiece into his ear, he selected a familiar contact, pulling away from the curb as the call connect.

"What?" came Gray's irritated tone.

"I changed my mind, I'm in."

* * *

 _Zara's Note: Jeez, Natsu and Lucy just need to take the hint, stop being so oblivious and get together already. Someone commented to me that they acted like they are married, and you're so right. They practically are ;). Anyways, what kind of shenanigans do you think the boys will get up to and how will the girls react when they come crashing their party? Should be interesting._

 _Like I said, I'm trying to get as far as I can while I have the time before life starts to catch up to me again. I hope you liked this one. The tone kind of felt like something I wrote previously, but I decided to go ahead with it anyways. It was a lot more steamy that the previous ones, besides maybe_ Onegai Sensei _. Anyways, make sure you review! I love reading them and all the encouragement it brings._

 _Also, don't forget to let me know if you want me to write the Gruvia side story. It'll be just as hot as this one, but with the added touch of drama. Can't wait to hear from you, and make sure to look out for the next chapter._

 _-Zara_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Ace of Clubs**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ace of Clubs

Love and Lucky

 _Zara's Note: Hey guys! Oh my goodness, well first of all I'd like to thank everyone for their praise and support in reaching 100+ reviews, as well as over 200 favs and 300 follows. You guys are awesome, I hope you continue to read and enjoy my writing, with whatever I do in the future, after_ Love and Lucky. _Also, for those of you who asked for it, I'm in the process of mapping out my Gruvia story, which I'm naming_ Push and Pull; _however, I won't be releasing that until this one is done._

 _Also, in response to a few reviewers who were a bit confused about the timeline of things, I just wanted to clarify. So in chapter six, while the girls are shopping for Mira's wedding dress, it is first mentioned that Lucy is going to Bosco at the END of the month, and that she will be going to Bosco for the last week of July. That weekend as well, Juvia has a date. I didn't outright say the exact date of this day, but in my mind it is around the start of the month. In chapter seven, it is the week of the bachelorette party, and Lucy is leaving that weekend. Therefore, in chapter 8, the day of the bachelorette party, it's been almost a month since dress shopping and Juvia's date. Hopefully that clears things up._

 _Anyways, please continue to read, review and enjoy the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors; I'm writing this really late at night (since inspiration has finally struck and I couldn't let it go). I'll be reading it over once or twice, but I don't think I'll have the mental capacity after I'm done writing to really go in depth with my proofreading, so please excuse those and maybe I'll look at it again tomorrow._

 _-Zara_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be canon by now.

Chapter 9: Ace of Clubs

"To Mira!" Erza shrieked rather drunkenly over the blaring music resounding from the speakers hidden discreetly around the large room. The Ace of Clubs was one of the swankiest clubs in the area, one they rarely went to with its high profile personnel and pricey drink options but Erza had apparently bullied their way onto the guest list and insisted on covering their tab.

"To Mira," Lucy repeated, cheering along with her other friends before downing the shot of tequila in her hand while the bride-to-be herself finished off a Blow Job, the whipped cream dribbling messily down the cleavage of her little black dress. To her left, Cana jeered suggestively.

"Damn Mirajane, didn't think you had it in you," she laughed, slinging a slender arm over their friend while Mira snuggled into the crook of her arm, smiling sloppily. Lucy eyed her carefully, monitoring the signs for when she crossed the line between happy, fun-loving drunk to full on white-girl wasted. "Bet you can't wait to go home to give Laxus one of those blow jobs yourself, can you?"

On Mira's other side, Lisanna looked scandalized. "Ew, Cana!" she hissed, scrunching her eyes and covered her ears. "That is _not_ something I want to be picturing." Beside Lucy, Levi giggled rather loudly. The little shrimp had always been pretty lightweight. She was already tipsy after the second glass of champagne on the ride over.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Lisanna," Cana cried, grinning lewdly. "It's not like I'm asking for all the gory details."

"Oh there's nothing gory about it," Mira piped up, her sweet voice somehow carrying over the music. "Laxus is a very considerate lover. And the feel of having him between my…"

"Okay," Lucy cut in loudly, face bright red as Levi almost fell off her stool in laughter. "I think Mira's had enough for tonight."

"Not you too," Cana groaned, signaling the bartender for another round of shots. "We're here to celebrate the death of Mira's single life. Stop killing the fun!"

Lucy rolled her eyes while Lisanna turned to Erza. "Erza, say something!"

But with arms crossed and a stern glare on her face, Lucy knew Erza would be of no help. "Tell us more Mira," she demanded before Lucy could stop her.

"Yes Mira," Levi egged on, giggling into her palm. "Tell us more. What's his favourite position? For Gajeel, he likes picking me up and taking me against…"

"Anyone want to dance?" Lucy cut in again, hoping to save her best friend from the embarrassment of realizing what she was saying the next morning. "Juvia?"

But Juvia was silently sobbing, tears streaming down her pretty face. "Why is he mad at Juvia?" she wailed, grabbing a napkin and blowing her nose into it. Lucy and Lisanna shared a hopeless look. They were alone. "He's mad at Juvia right now and I don't know why! Why can't Gray-sama just say what he really feels?"

"Aw Juvia, don't think about that now," Lisanna tried to sooth her, reaching out a hand to pat the sobbing girl on the head.

"Yeah, Juvia," Cana agreed, standing up abruptly. "Forget about the ice queen. Let's go track down some hot young men to buy us more drinks and show us a good time tonight." She was wagging her eyebrows perversely and before any of them could stop her, she dragged Juvia away.

"Wait!" Lucy called after them. That was definitely a bad idea.

"Don't worry, I got it," Lisanna reassured her, getting up to follow after the two women. "You stay here and look after the rest." They hadn't planned on it, but somehow Lucy and Lisanna had come to the silent agreement to watch out for the others. They were all pretty extreme when they got drunk.

"I wish Laxus was here," Mira whined, swaying on the spot now that there was no one beside her. She leaned forward, a rather seductive flush radiating from her cheeks down her neck. Lucy noticed a couple men already leering unabashedly at her friend. Somehow Erza seemed to notice too, switching seats to pull Mira up, glaring fiercely at the men. "I want him to come sweep me off my feet and take me home so I can tie him up and ride him all night long."

Again, Lucy's face burned.

Levi, however, cracked the widest grin. "So Laxus likes being tied up?"

Mira nodded vigorously, clutching onto Erza's arms. "He bought me this little leather corset for my last birthday and ever since, we've…"

"No," Erza cut her off, and for once Lucy had hope of reining in her friends. But alas, Erza was still very much drunk. "Stop pining after Laxus. Tonight it's all about you. Let's go dance!"

"Aww but Laxus…"

"Now."

And then there were two.

"Lu-chan," Levi slurred, giggling up at her friend. Lucy was only half listening, straining in her seat to see in which direction Mira and Erza went. "Hey, Lu-chan?"

"Yeah?" She finally spotted them, having met up with Lisanna and Cana, but she couldn't see Juvia.

"We should find you a hot young man too," she tittered.

Lucy almost choked on her own spit. "What?"

"The bartender is a hot young man don't you think?"

Lucy paled as she turned around just in time to see Levi wink giddily at said bartender, crooking her index finger in a come hither motion. The young man working the bar was indeed rather attractive, tattoos pasted in a sleeve up his right arm and twin piercings in his ears. He smiled at the two of them before rounding the bar with the tray of shots Cana had just ordered but Lucy waved him away. She didn't think they'd need them anymore.

"It's okay Levi, I don't need anyone right now."

Levi's mouth turned down into a pout but, as if it was incapable of staying that way for long, it turned back up into a giggling smile. "Are you sure? You haven't been with anyone for over a year. It's okay if you're lonely."

"I'm not lonely," Lucy countered, trying not to sound defensive. She turned away again to scan the sea of gyrating bodies for their friends. Noticing Mira and Erza dancing and Lisanna and Cana talking to a rather strapping pair of young men, Lucy searched for Juvia. "I'm perfectly fine. I've got you guys and Natsu and work. What more do I need?"

"But no man," Levi retorted, glaring - or at least attempting to. "Like I said, you should go out there too. Find someone to take home with you."

"Trust me Levi, I'm good."

"If you want, I could share Gajeel with you if you ever get tired of your hand," Levi giggled and Lucy gagged. Just… ew.

"I'm _good_ ," Lucy repeated more forcully, not even looking at her friend and finally spotting Juvia in a _very_ passionate dance with some blonde on the floor. Her back was to him as she wiggled her bottom against his crotch, the look on the man's face a very obvious shade of aroused. Juvia herself was no longer crying, arms twisted to hook around behind her, fingers intertwined in his spiky hair. Well, at least Gray wasn't there to see.

"Hello ladies," a low voice suddenly spoke and Lucy turned to find someone had just settled himself into the seat Juvia had previously vacated. He was a bit shorter than Natsu, light brown hair spiked slightly and falling in layers, framing a sharp jaw and dark eyes. He was dressed in gray slacks and a navy jacket, a flirtatious smirk shaping his features rather charmingly. When he locked eyes with Lucy, he flicked his fringe to the side before extending a hand. "My name is Hibiki, who might you two be?"

Levi grinned widely and Lucy could already foresee how this was going to turn out. "I'm not available, but this is Lucy. She's single and willing to be taken to bed," she giggled, standing up abruptly and tripping away to join their friends before Lucy could even begin to redden in embarrassment. She was seriously regretting stopping Levi from spilling her bedroom secrets earlier.

"Lucy huh," Hibiki drawled smoothly, scooting over to Levi's seat to lean in closer and holding out his hand. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And we already have two things in common. I'm single and willing to take you to bed too." He winked at her and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice to meet you Hibiki," she replied, placing her hand gingerly in his, blushing when he raised it to his lips to kiss it. "You seem like a very sweet guy but my friend is just really drunk and doesn't know what she's saying; and besides, I'm not exactly available either. "

Instead of looking annoyed or offended, Hibiki's dark eyes lightened with amusement and curiosity. "What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

Lucy hesitated. It couldn't hurt right? It's not like this guy was going to go around spreading it to her friends. "There's someone else. We're not technically together, but let's just say it's enough."

"So he's not your boyfriend but you like him?" he was prying, but it wasn't in a horribly intrusive way. Lucy actually found it easy to converse back.

"Not exactly. He's my best friend, and we… I don't think he'd be happy if he finds you hitting on me."

Hibiki shrugged, not the least bit concerned. "Who says I'm hitting on you? Who's to say I'm not just trying to strike up a conversation with my new friend?" Lucy eyed him suspiciously and Hibiki winked, but her instincts told her he was just being friendly, albeit very curious. "So he's your best friend but you guys are doing it?"

Lucy paled slightly. How could he have guessed? "What? No. I mean, maybe once or twice but not really… it's complicated."

Hibiki smirked. "It almost always is. So you're in love with the guy?"

"No!" Lucy nearly yelled, blood filling her cheeks faster than it left. "I mean, yeah of course I love him, he's my best friend, but no. Not the way you think."

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "You sure about that? Because if you didn't love him, you wouldn't be going around telling people you're taken."

"That's not true. I'm just honouring my agreement with Natsu." This time she knew she sounded defensive.

"And what agreement would that be?" Hibiki challenged.

Lucy opened her mouth and then closed it. What agreement? Her and Natsu had never actually set any rules or guidelines on their arrangement. Heck, they barely acknowledged it half the time outside of the moment. Neither had stated that they were exclusive nor when this thing would end; she could technically go out and sleep with the whole club if she wanted to. And yet, the very thought of being held by anyone other than Natsu was horribly revolting.

"You don't need to know the terms," Lucy replied icily. Hibiki laughed, holding up his palms in surrender.

"Have it your way, but I think the only one you're fooling into believing you're not in love with this Natsu guy is yourself. Well yourself, and Miss Not Available over there who just tried to set you up with the next available man. I'm guessing your other friends don't know about this arrangement?"

Instead of answering his question, Lucy just glared. "I told you, I'm not in love with him."

"Girl, I've known you for all of five minutes and even I can see you love him, though you don't want to admit it."

"Can we just drop it, it's none of your business," Lucy growled. Jeez, Hibiki started out promising and now he was just getting on her nerves. She turned back to watch her friends while he turned to look in the other direction.

"And my guess is that he's in love with you too."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You don't know Natsu. How on earth could you possibly know that?"

"Well for one thing, judging from the angry male currently making his away towards us and looking like he's contemplating every way to torture me, I'm guessing that's him."

"What?!"

Startled, Lucy turned to look in the direction Hibiki was staring. Sure enough, Lucy locked eyes with a familiar pair of black, hidden behind a fringe of… blonde? The fuck?

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lucy," Hibiki spoke cheerily, standing up quickly. "I'm going to go before your boy toy catches me and cuts off my bits. Have a good night!"

"Wait!" she called, but before she could stop him, Natsu - or who she thought was Natsu - stopped in front of her, blocking her vision. He was glaring in the direction Hibiki disappeared to before turning back to her, the glare gone but his body obviously rigid.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" she asked, rather astonished. "And why are you blonde?"

Natsu opened his mouth, about to respond, before catching sight of something just beyond her, gulping in what looked oddly like fear before seeming to switch directions. "I'm sorry, who? I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else, my name is…Nick? It's Nick!"

"Huh?" Completely bewildered, Lucy couldn't keep up. "What are you talking about? Natsu…"

"I told you, my name is Nick."

Standing up, hands on her hips, Lucy gave him a stern look. "Natsu, what are you doing here? And why are you acting so weird?"

"Look lady," Natsu countered, no longer tense in anger but rather fear. " I…"

"Natsu give it a rest already!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Gray joined the two, flanked by Gajeel, Elfman and Freed. Just behind them, Lucy could see Laxus already weaving through the crowd in search of his fiancé. "You're being ridiculous."

"Clearly Erza didn't do a very good job training you to fear her otherwise all of you would be wearing disguises right now too," Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Leave him alone," Gajeel laughed. "If Natsu's too scared to face off against Erza then forget him."

"Besides, if he thinks that Erza won't be able to recognize him just because he put on a wig, let him dream," Freed sighed. He looked a little confused as to why they were there in the first place.

Stepping forward, Elfman nudged the shorter man. "Man up Natsu. You can't let a girl intimidate you!"

Clearing her throat, Lucy glared at her friend.

"Not to say that women can't be intimidating," Elfman hastily corrected himself. "Nor that you should not be afraid of them, I just mean…"

"Natsu, what is she really gonna do. Elfman and Laxus are both here, and if Mira is okay with it, she will be too," Gray tried to reason. Behind him, the other boys left, already making their way through the crowd.

"I repeat," Natsu cried out shiftily, "have any of you actually met Erza?"

Rolling his eyes, Gray turned to address Lucy. "Hey Luce, how's the party so far?"

"Good, though I still don't know why you guys showed up to crash Mira's _bachelorette party_." She gave them a hard look, expecting an answer. She would have blamed Natsu for this dumb idea, but given how his fear of Erza prompted him to come in disguise, she somehow doubted it was him.

"We were just looking for a bit of fun and ended up here," Gray hastily explained, shifting his eyes to the left. He was lying but Lucy was going to let it go for now. After all, whatever Erza would do after catching them would probably be a hundred times worse than whatever she could come up with. "So anyways, where is everyone?"

"Oh you know, dancing, flirting, the usual."

Gray nodded. "And… Juvia?" He looked both unsure and overly eager, not at all casual which was what Lucy assumed he was going for.

She shrugged. "I don't know, the last time I saw her, she was over there dancing with…" but when she glanced over and caught sight of her friend making out with the man she was previously dancing with, she stopped short. "Gray, don't."

But before she could say another word, Gray was already weaving through bodies in order to rip Juvia away.

"I told him not to," said Natsu, the only one left behind. They watched as, at first, Juvia's face rippled between confused and astonished to angry and accusing as she realized who it was that disturbed her. From their vantage point, Lucy could see her dance partner scurry away, put in his place by a clearly irate Gray Fullbuster.

"What do you mean?" And then suddenly Juvia was stranding on her tiptoes staring him in the face as she yelled, pulling out a perfectly manicured index finger and shoving it into his chest while he yelled back.

"Gray found out about Juvia's date," Natsu informed her, shrugging as he stepped closer to stand beside her. "He called all of us up because he wanted to keep an eye on her."

Lucy balked. "He said that?"

"Well, not in so many words, but pretty much." Suddenly, Juvia burst into tears, a side effect of her drunken stupor and Gray's no doubt harsh words, turning tail and practically running away from him. Lucy began to follow but was stopped by Natsu's sudden hold on her elbow as Gray soon took her place in following their sobbing friend down the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"Let go."

Natsu shook his head, blonde hair floating unnaturally around his ears. "Don't. Let Gray work this out for himself."

"Natsu, really, I think I should…"

"I told you, my name is Nick."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy tried to shake off his grip. "Okay _fine_ ," she ground out. "Nick, let me go so I can check up on my friend."

Again Natsu shook his head, spinning her around so she was facing him. "Trust me, it has to be Gray. Besides, you haven't even introduced yourself."

She shot him an _are you serious_ look, but from the little twinkle in his eye, she could tell he really was. Letting out a big sigh and deciding to play along, she stuck out her hand for the second time that night and introduced herself. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy," he spoke as if testing the word on his mouth before smiling. "That's pretty." That was the second time that night someone told her that her name was pretty and yet, for some reason, this time a blush made it's way across her cheeks. She smiled her megawatt smile, sliding her elbow out of her best friend's grip to link their fingers together.

"Thank you, my best friend said the same thing the first time I met him."

Natsu smirked, giving her hand a little squeeze and stepping in closer, invading her personal bubble. "Really?"

"Yup," she nodded, taking a step closer as well so that she was nearly flush against him. She placed her free hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat just a little bit faster. "His name is Natsu and I don't think he'll be very happy if he finds out I'm being hit on by another guy."

"Well, it's his own damn fault. He shouldn't have let you out of his sight."

"Oh you can't blame him for tonight. After all, I'm here for my friend's bachelorette party and if any of the others girls catch him here, he'd be in major trouble."

Smirking, Natsu lowered his head so his mouth just barely brushed over hers. "Well it's a good thing he's not here then."

"Good thing," Lucy agreed, letting go of his hand to wind her arms around his neck. The air was charged between then and Lucy was nearly forgetting where they were. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this." She pulled him down, sealing her lips against his in a fiery kiss. Automatically, he gripped her waist tightly, moving his lips across her, darting his tongue out and pushing against the seam of her lips. Without thinking about where they were, she opened them, sucking his tongue in, allowing it to dance with hers and leaving her absolutely breathless.

Pulling away with her teeth grazing his bottom lip, she opened her eyes to smile up at him while he gazed down at her dazedly.

"Yes, he would have definitely been pissed if he saw you doing that with some other guy," Natsu murmured, his eyes clearing slightly.

"Then this is our little secret, alright?"

"Deal."

"Come on, let's dance."

Grabbing his hand once again, Lucy led Natsu to the dance floor, consciously staying away from the center where she knew all her friends were currently dancing the night away. Finding a little spot on the outskirts of the crowd, closer to the back wall, Lucy slowed, turning around and pulling Natsu up around behind her. Grabbing her hips, Natsu brought her ass flush against his crotch and she ground against him, feeling the familiar stirrings of little Natsu poking his head up to play.

The music picked up in pace and soon Lucy and Natsu found a natural rhythm. She leaned her bare back against his chest, swaying with him to the beat of the song as his hands roamed her natural curves, outlined by the dress he had picked out for her earlier that day. She felt him shift, parting her legs slightly to stick a leg between hers and she relaxed into him, letting every part of her body melt into his.

They were moving fluidly together, one being on the outskirts of the mass of dancing bodies. Keeping hidden in the darkest corners of the club, Lucy tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as she felt Natsu's mouth on her neck, kissing the side of it. When he began to suck at the space just behind her ear, she gasped, feeling her stomach jolt in slowly building arousal.

"Natsu," she whispered, though she knew he couldn't hear her and yet, as if he had, his hands began to slowly slink up her body to cup her breasts through her dress. If she had been even the slightest bit less intoxicated, she would have jabbed her elbow back into his gut, but seeing as she wasn't completely in the proper frame of mind, she couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted to. She was too horny.

She felt him shift them again, turning their bodies to face the wall as he groped her breasts, plucking at her puckered nipples that strained against the fabric of her dress and she could hear him groan against her ear. "Luce," he breathed and Lucy knew she probably would have sounded just as breathless. She could feel his erection standing at full attention now, grinding against the swell of her ass. "Please tell me you didn't come here tonight without a bra." She really didn't need to answer him, he already knew the answer.

Lucy was visibly panting now, gyrating against his body along with the beat of the new song that slowly turned soft and sensual. As if in punishment for coming to the club braless, Natsu slipped his hands through the sides of her dress to cup her breasts without any layering and pinched her nipples. Lucy's moan was drowned out by the boom of the speakers as she dropped her head back to lean against his shoulder.

"You enjoying this Lucy?" he murmured before licking the shell of her ear. Her response was to thrust back the moment he thrusted forward. Natsu hissed at the pressure. "Fuck, who knew you'd have such a kinky side. I mean, I knew you were a bit of an exhibitionist but Luce, we're in a club full of people you know. People could probably be watching us right now."

Before Lucy could even register what he was saying to her, he slipped his hands quickly out of her dress and spun her so she faced him, throwing her arms over his shoulder as he wrapped his around her waist. He maneuvered them closer to the corner and backed her up against the wall, pinning her to it and away from view. They were still pulled tight together and, when he slipped his leg back between hers, he eliminated what little space they had left between them.

"Too bad I don't like to share." Natsu took control, moving their hips in circular motions and Lucy groaned as she felt the full length of his erection press against her core. She was so wet, so wanting.

"Natsu," she whispered again, but since she was now facing him, he could hear her this time. She brought her hands to his hair, the blonde hair that was so unnatural on him, and gave it a tug. She felt it pull at his scalp and absently realized it wasn't a wig. Probably one of those one-day hair dyes.

His hands at her waist lowered to cup her ass and brought her forward as he thrust into her. Lucy gasped, tugging his hair harder. "That's not my name, is it?" he prompted, thrusting again.

"Nick," she tried again, rolling her hips forward. She wasn't even sure she was following the beat of the song anymore, she just needed to feel him against her.

"Good girl."

And then he was pulling back, only slightly, before he dove in, pulling her deeper into his arousal as he kissed her senseless. She was getting so lost in the feel of him, completely forgetting the hundred some odd people in the room, forgetting how inappropriate this was, forgetting that her friends could probably walk by them at any moment. All she really knew was Natsu. So she kissed back just as fierce, if not a little sloppily under the influence. She felt him coax her mouth open and she allowed it, pushing her tongue into his mouth this time and lead their tongues into a dance of their own. She kept her hands tugging at his hair and she felt, rather than heard, his groan as the vibrations shook her down to her core. His leg between hers began to move as well, rubbing against her snatch, and she felt a rush of fluid flow down and out, soaking her panties. She needed him now, desperately.

"Natsu," she tried to murmur against his lips, between kissed. His only response was to nip at her tongue and squeeze her ass.

"I mean Nick." He gave her an approving hum as one of his hands moved impossibly lower down her ass until it slipped underneath her skirt to touch the wetness coating her inner thighs. She gasped into the kiss and needed a minute in order to gather her thoughts again.

"Nick," she panted, finally breaking the kiss. Not to be deterred, Natsu switched back to her neck, licking and sucking as a finger slipped underneath her thong to stroke her slit. Lucy nearly purred, his leg still continuing to rub against her now engorged clit. She was practically writhing against him.

"Nick," she tried again, tugging his hair to get him to pay attention to her.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked against her ear. What did she want to say again? The finger he had teasing her under her dress was a bit distracting and kept her from focusing on what she really wanted. He kept it stroking the surface, only slightly entering her before pulling back and Lucy was almost crying in anticipation.

"We need to go," she finally managed to get out.

"Go where?" There it was against, his finger slowly entering and swirling inside of her.

Instead of answering, she lowered her hands from his hair to put gentle pressure on his chest. He backed up a bit to look down at her, his dark eyes black in the dim lights of the club, lust swirling in them as well as something else that had Lucy's heart hammering out of her chest. They held each other's gaze for a moment, something simmering between them that wasn't just the heat and passion, something she had always felt they had left unsaid. But she didn't want to know what it was, didn't want it to be said. She didn't want to ruin what they already had. So she pushed him fully off her, giving him a coy smile before taking his hand and leading them out of the club. She would text Lisanna later to let her know Natsu had come by to pick her up.

On the way to the door, she briefly caught someone's gaze. Hibiki, the young man who had tried to hit on her earlier and then pried into her personal life, locked eyes with her, dropping his gaze to their entwined hands and then back up to her face. He shot her a wink and a knowing smile, and Lucy flushed, turning away and hurrying out the door. She heard his message loud and clear.

"Where did you park?" she asked him as soon as they hit the cool summer air. It was beautiful that night, the moon low in the sky, full and bright. There were a few drunken patrons of the Ace of Clubs mulling about the streets, throwing up in the alley between this building and the next or being corralled by friends. Lucy ignored them, letting Natsu walk ahead of her to lead them to his car. The moment they reached it, parked down one of the side streets and conveniently hidden from the more commercial area and the general public, and Natsu unlocked the door, she pushed him into the back seat, climbing in after him and shutting the door behind her. Without another word, she immediately settled into his lap, resuming their make-out from the club.

"Lucy," he groaned, pulling her body into his. She swung one leg to his other side, straddling him smoothly without breaking the kiss. "Fuck, I need you."

Lucy pushed away from him, meeting his eyes as she leaned back. He watched her as she reached behind to unhook the back of her dress and let the top of it slide effortlessly down to pool in her lap. His breath hitched as she revealed herself to him.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured almost reverently, reaching out to cup her breasts. Lucy gasped, not only at the feel of his warm hands on her, but also at his words. Had Natsu ever called her beautiful before, in just that way? She suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside, an almost giddy anticipation in her core. She wanted to do something for Natsu, something to make him happy. Or bend him to her will.

Before he could get carried away with the groping of her breasts, and before she could lose courage, she dragged his hands off her and pushed him to lie flat on his back against the seats.

"Lucy?"

But she merely shushed him, getting up off his lap and sitting on the floor of his car Things were getting a bit cramped in there, but Lucy could live with it. And to be perfectly honest, she thought it was a bit hot. She always wanted to get frisky in the back seat of her boyfriend's car. Not that Natsu was her boyfriend.

Lucy reached forward to palm Natsu's hard-on through his slacks and he groaned, low and animalistic, bucking into her hand. Without preamble, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, relishing in Natsu's panting. He kept his eyes on her, and she shivered at the feel of it.

"Lift up your hips." He didn't question her as he did what she asked and she pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, his erection springing free, tall and proud. She licked her lips and Nasu groaned again.

"Lucy, don't tell me you're…" but she didn't let him finished before she took him into her mouth, humming in appreciation when he yelled and brought his hand down to her head to tug at her hair, just as she had done to him earlier. "Lucy, fuck, stop, you have to stop!" He said it without much conviction so Lucy ignored it.

Instead, she took him in deeper, hollowing out her cheeks and letting her teeth graze his flesh just barely. Natsu choked. "Luce, please," he said, tugging her hair again before pushing her down to take him in further. She had only really sucked him off that one time, so she knew she didn't know what she was doing, but by the sounds of Natsu's strangled cries, she assumed she was doing a good job. Bobbing her head up and down, mimicking the lower half of her body whenever they had sex, she swallowed him further and further. And Natsu was jerking into her mouth, thrusting in a way that told Lucy he wanted to but was trying to fight it as much as he could. But Lucy didn't want him to hold back, she wanted him to use her. So she sucked harder, taking him to the base of her throat, gagging slightly and using her hand for the rest of the space between her mouth and the base of his cock.

"Shit, Luce, s-stop. I'm going to cum. Stop." And when she felt him at the brink, she pulled back just in time to watch cum spurt from the tip, rising and falling in strings. It was hot, and she used her hand to cup the tip, letting his cum coat her palm then run down the sides of his erection. She looked at his face, his eyes shut in pleasure and disbelief, as if he couldn't believe she had just done that. If she was completely sober, she probably wouldn't believe it either.

When his orgasm finally subsided, he was still hard against her hand. She moved her hand to the side of his cock, using his cum as lube while she pumped him slowly, spreading it along the length of him. Still stroking him, she climbed onto the seats to straddle him.

"Lucy, where on earth did _that_ come from?" Natsu breathed, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek gently. She nuzzled into it, breathing in his scent, keeping her hand on its lazy pattern of caressing.

"I wanted to do something for you," she whispered, turning her cheek to kiss his palm. In return, he dazzled her with a smile that spoke volumes. "I wanted to make you happy."

" _You_ make me happy," he clarified, and Lucy's breath hitched. He looked as if he wanted to continue saying more, but Lucy cut him off, leaning down to pull him into a searing kiss.

"Oh Nick," she murmured, smirking when Natsu jerked back with wide eyes. She sat up, keeping her steady rhythm while he sat up swiftly after her, frowning." Should I call you Nick? Or would you rather I be screaming out Natsu when you make me cum?"

Natsu growled and in one dizzying movement, she was facing forward, her back to him and her hand ripped off his cock. But that didn't last long, for the next second, he was inside her, her thong shoved roughly to the side when he entered her, filling her completely. Lucy screamed.

"You better only be calling out one name in the middle of this much pleasure Lucy," he growled into her ear as he thrust into her. Her mouth hung open and she stared dazedly out the front windshield of the car into the empty street in front of them. He grabbed her breast roughly, palming them both as she wound her hands backward into his blonde hair.

"Ahh," she screamed, "ahhhh!" She was shaking against him, trying to keep pace with him but failing. He was pumping into her so hard, jerking into her with such force, the whole car was shaking.

"Say my name Luce." He nibbled on her neck.

"N-Nick," she bit out, just to tease him. She wouldn't let him get his way that easily.

He scowled, removing one hand from her breast to pinch her clit roughly. She keened, bucking into him at the same time he thrust particularly hard.

"Try again," he commanded, slowing his thrusts to long, deep strokes. She was almost there, her vision going white around the edges. "Try again, Lucy."

And then he hit it, her sweet spot, and she came with a high-pitched cry of "Natsu!"

"That's what I like to hear." She could feel him grinning against her neck before he came immediately after her, coating her walls from the inside.

When they both came down from their highs, she sighed at the feeling of him softening within her. They were both panting heavily, just relishing the feel of each other, neither bothering to move. His hands hadn't moved either, one still absently stroking her clit while the other squeezed her breast.

"Natsu?" she finally managed after a moment of trying to steady her breath.

"Yes Lucy?"

"You forgot the condom."

"I know."

"We need to get home."

"I know."

"I have a flight to catch in the morning."

"I know." It came out as a sigh.

"I don't want to move."

"I don't either."

There was a pause.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Another pause. She didn't know what she wanted to say next. Well, she had an idea, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself think along any other line that wasn't platonic. He seemed to read into her silence.

"I know."

 _Zara's Note: So, sorry this chapter took so long! 2016 was NOT a very good year for me, but towards the end there it got really hectic and it only finally settled down. I hope this chapter wasn't too disjointed; I wrote the first part a while ago, but with everything that happened I didn't have time to finish it. I kept trying to pick it up again since then, but I just couldn't find the same groove so I kept putting it off. Hopefully, this was worth the wait for a lot of you._

 _LOL at Natsu for being the only one afraid of Erza; rightfully so, I might add. Don't worry, the other boys will have what's coming to them. How dare they crash someone's bachelorette party. And poor Juvia, you'll find out what happened with her and Gray next chapter, or at least some of it. If you want to know the full story, you'll have to wait for_ Push and Pull _._

 _Anyways, make sure you review! I love reading them and all the encouragement it brings._

 _P.S. Kudos to those of you who understood where I got the name of the club from. Smallville anyone?_

 _-Zara_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Officially Missing You**_


End file.
